Loyalties Lie
by fizzy123
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been an undercover spy in the up and coming show choir the New Directions ever since their first rehearsal. But now he is returning home to the Warblers, to his family and Blaine. Will his return give the Warblers the edge they were planning? Will the ND's anger be their downfall? AU: in which showchoir is taken very seriously, there is spying kidnap and violence.
1. Chapter 1

** Loyalties lie**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay so the idea for this fic, came to me when I was watching, NBK, and Kurt thanks the Warblers for getting him coffee before beating him up for spying… which made me think of an slight AU where show choir is taken very seriously and Kurt is a spy for Dalton.**

_Au: in which show choir is taken very seriously, if you lose at sectionals then nobody in the club is allowed to go to college or university to do anything in the arts. There can also be murder and torcher involved. _

o/O\o

The arguments had started again, not that Kurt was unused to these, oh no, he was very used to the sound of Rachel Berry screaming shrilly across the room, but that didn't make it any more pleasurable. He cringed as her voice went up an octave, and he wished more than ever that he could shove a sock into her mouth. He restrained himself though, he'd never believed in violence, no matter how miniscule.

He had always hated this about the glee club, the shouting, the drama, the dwarf with the big mouth how stole _every _solo.

A little harsh? Defiantly. Did he regret it? Certainly not.

The fact was that Kurt Hummel didn't belong there, not with the New Directions.

Okay so you may be a little confused, that's understandable, I started this story in a very weird place after all, but try to keep up?

In this time, place, universe, dimension… whatever, show choir is taken very seriously. If your group loses at sectionals, they can't compete the next year and you can say goodbye to doing any performing arts subjects in college.

This was the government's very 'clever' idea for people to stop thinking about getting famous and do useful jobs. It was a completely stupid thing to do, but everyone just accepted it. It was even more pointless because it stopped people being able to work hard to get into the business and had the majority of celebrities being talentless 'one shot wonders'.

Wait so where was I going with this… Oh, that's right. Kurt Hummel, loyal member of the New Directions! Well, maybe not so loyal.

Let's try this again Kurt Hummel, Warbler spy, Blaine Anderson's boyfriend, gymnastic specialist, the list could go on. He had been a spy for over a year now. And even though the New Directions were only a level 4 Show choir (Meaning they did nothing more than compete), they were still a handful of annoying misfits.

Kurt was ready to get back to his warbler friends, but there was the small matter of telling the New Directions That he'd been spying on them for the past year, well this should be good!

Mr Shue walked through the door. "Alright, guys listen up! I have in my hand, who our competition for sectionals are." He said holding up an envelope while everyone whooped.

"Okay first, the a cappella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers,"

"Okay, hold up, like, a million gay jokes just popped into my head," Santana said giving Kurt a sideways look, Kurt glared back at her as Mr Shue announced the other team they were up against.

Kurt wasn't really listening but instead thinking how close he was to getting out of this stupid glee club.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but didn't answer it, it was a warning, a signal. He knew who it was. The Warblers had a plan and getting his phone taken off him by Mr Shue, was not part of it. He instead, directed his attention to Mr Shue, who was speaking again.

"Now, the Hipsters we can deal with, but the Warblers are one of the best show choir teams in the country and a level 3. They didn't compete last year because there countertenor started spying. But if this is anything to go by, he is back and got a lot of information and the big thing is he didn't get caught." Everyone looked around in wonder of who this mysterious boy could be.

"Who did he spy on?" asked Rachel sharply; looking at the door as though she expected to see someone peering through the entrance. It took all of Kurt's willpower not to laugh at her, but somehow he managed it.

"I don't know who he is, or where he spied, all I know is that he's back and they're good." Mr Shue said holding up his hands.

"Wait… the Warblers? Don't they have… Blaine Anderson," Tina said and Mercedes giggled, in a way that made Kurt raise his eyebrows.

Rachel's eyes went wide. "He's the cutest, handsomest, most gorgeous boy in the entire universe." She said, as if in some kind of trance, as the other girls giggled again

"Thanks, Rach," murmured Finn a little glumly.

"Yes, thank you Rachel, as well as that he is one of the best performers in the state," Mr Shue said, trying to restore some maturity into the conversation. Kurt felt a sense of pride as they talked about his boyfriend.

Mr Shue was about to go on, when there was loud noise coming from outside. The sound of car doors slamming, laughter and male voices.

Kurt jumped up, forgetting, for a moment, where he was.

"Kurt, just sit down it's probably the football team," said Mr Shue, probably forgetting that nearly all the guys in the New Direction where on the team.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the man as Finn said "no… we don't have practise today,"

In the confusion, Sam had walked over to the door, and looked down the corridor. "Um, guys? I can hear humming."

"What," Santana asked, has she walked over to join him?

Sure enough, a faint humming could be heard from down the corridor, and out in the parking lot.

"I vote we go out and see who it is," said Puck. Everyone nodded.

So that no one could see, Kurt stood at the back of the group, as he sent a text to Blaine.

**Okay, got them out of the choir room, should be with u any sec. xx Kurt**

"Kurt?" he looked up and saw Tina and Quinn standing at the door. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like any of the new directions, in fact, he liked all of them. But he had no choice but to double cross them. The Warblers were his real family and they needed him.

"Yeah just coming," he said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"So, who do you think it is?" Quinn asked conversationally as he reached them.

Kurt just shrugged, "Let's go and find out," he said and they walked down the stretch of corridor, to the already open door.

The afternoon sun hit them each in the eyes as they filed out.

In the middle of the parking lot, parked unceremoniously, were four large blue trucks with the Dalton school crest painted on the side. About 20 boys were standing there, in various states of smartness all wearing black sunglasses. Most of them were humming along to an unrecognizable tuned, harmonizing. To an outsider, it would have seemed very cool but to Kurt, he doubted he had seen anything stupider in his life.

Mr Shue took a step towards the boys. And they all stopped as if he had flicked an invisible switch. "If you don't mind gentlemen, would you tell me what you're doing here, or could you leave?"

A tall boy with a meerkat face smirked, as he took off the sunglasses, squinting with distaste at the building. "Don't worry, we won't be staying, I can't stand the stench of public schools," a few of his friends chuckled as the new directions glared at him, clenching their fists, as though they were ready to fight.

Kurt, doing his best not to grin along with his real friends, walked slowly so he was standing on the end of the group of New Directions. A few Warblers glanced at him, but other than that gave no acknowledgement that he was there. They had their orders, and nobody wanted to cross Sebastian when he was in charge.

As sweetly as possible Kurt had dismissed Blaine's idea of singing, they had to keep their secrets safe, which did not mean they could go and show there competition what they were made of. So, after a vote, everyone agreed that Sebastian should head Kurt's rescue mission, even though it wasn't like Kurt needed rescuing, the countertenor had felt the urge to remind everyone within earshot.

"We've come to take what's ours," Jeff said hoping down from the side of the truck.

Rachel took a step forward "That sectional trophy is ours!" all the boys laughed at that, as Rachel shrunk back next to Finn.

"Oh, we will have that trophy, but that's not what he's talking about," said nick who came up behind Jeff and wrapped an arm around him.

All the new directions looked surprized, either at what Nick had just said or what he had done.

"What, you've never seen anyone gay before? Bet you are all homophobic jackasses!" Nick glared at them, tightening his grip on Jeff's waist.

"Hey guys calm down," Mr Shue said, holding up his hands and trying to restore peace. A wave of silence fell over the Warblers and New Directions.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a pair of feet, crunching on the tarmacked parking lot. A face came in to view, one that Kurt knew very well. Blaine walked forward to stand next to Sebastian, glancing up at him slightly nervously. Seb turn to look down at Blaine, and gave him a sharp nod.

"If you don't mind sir," Blaine said to Mr Shue, grinning, as he took off his neon pink sunglasses, "I would like my boyfriend back,"

**Woo, chapter one, is complete. If anyone has any question, or queries about the fic, then, PM, review, send me a carrier pigeon, a message in a bottle, ANYTHING. It'll get here! Just to make it easier Kurt and Blaine are in the same year in this fic. **

**I have spent a long time working on this and I feel that now is the time to share it with you guys. When reviewing I don't mind you being brutally honest as long as you are not rude. This will be a regularly up-dated story as I have written most of it before starting to post. I do have problems with my spelling but I hope that it isn't terrible. Feedback is important to me and I know some times you just can never be bothered to review but just type a quick message, it won't take you that long. Not just for my fic, but for everyone's who you read, maybe not every single one but enough. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter two! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I'm glad that is has been given a positive response. **

**Chapter 2**

It was like a magical thread was pulling Kurt toward the boy he knew so well. There was no resistance he just walked slowly, calmly towards Blaine and his out-stretched hand. He did not dare to look around at the New Directions' faces and he only glanced at a few warblers, his eyes were firmly fixed on Blaine's face, smiling comfortingly at him.

As he finally reached Blaine, Kurt touched his hand, grasping it tightly. The contact made him feel safe, like no matter what happened now, he didn't need to worry. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile as he lent up to peck Kurt on his nose, which made Kurt scrunch it up, cutely.

It was then, that he remembered that there were 11 teenagers behind him who were thoroughly confused, hurt and, most importantly, betrayed.

"Kurt?" Quinn's voice sent a painful pang of guilt to his stomach. He needed to do this; they deserved an explanation even if it would hurt them.

He slowly turned, still grasping Blaine's hand as though it was a lifeline. Kurt found that he couldn't look into any of their faces. He instead decided that he was going to address their feet.

"I…I'm not a member of the New Directions," he coughed; trying to get his voice to have any ounce of confidence in it. He felt Blaine's grip on his fingers tighten, that gave him the strength to look up. "I… am a Warbler, I have always been a warbler, and now I'm going back." His voice was a dull monotone. He didn't enjoy watching the realisation come into their eyes.

"You're… you're a spy," Rachel said in horror. He nodded, this time more confidently.

"But… our parent's, they are dating? Aren't they?" Finn Questioned.

Kurt sighed "Yes Finn, Carole and Dad are dating. Don't blame him he didn't know anymore then you did," Kurt's voice became shaper as he defended his father, feeling that he had to make that point clear. His Dad, he would be very disappointed in Kurt. He knew about Blaine, and, of course he knew that Kurt had gone to Dalton for freshman year, but Burt had always been an honest man and there wasn't really anything honest about what Kurt had done.

"I think I should go," he said and started to walk back to the parked trucks with Blaine.

"Kurt… wait," Kurt stopped at the sound of Mercedes voice and he turned slowly, walking back to where she stood, letting go of Blaine's hand.

Kurt tried to work out what Mercedes expression was, but her face was blank. He tried to think of something to say, that he really did think of her as one of his best friends, but he knew she wouldn't believe him, not now.

"Cedes' I'm..." WHACK! Kurt recoiled backwards as he clutched the side of his face that Mercedes, very expertly, had slapped.

"I probably deserved that," he grunted rubbing his jaw. Blaine was at his side again, making sure he was okay and glaring at Mercedes, who was still seething in anger.

"Come on, Kurt! Let's get back to Dalton," Said Nick, He and Jeff having just run over with Blaine. All four of them walked around the back of the trucks. Kurt and Blaine got in one of the ones at the back of the group, leaving a space for Sebastian to drive. Nick and Jeff went back to the warblers, who were now out of sight.

"I'm sorry honey; I shouldn't have let Bastian plan this. We should have done it quietly," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face in his hands.

"No, no. I needed to do this, they deserved to know," Kurt said his voice a little shaky.

Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss into Kurt hair, as the brunette nuzzled himself closer to Blaine. Suddenly, he felt the truck wobble slightly and he lifted his head to see Sebastian, climbing in to the driver's seat.

Seb glance at Kurt and smiled "Trent and Thad have gone to get the stuff from your locker." Kurt nodded as his face turned to confusion.

"Wait… they don't know my locker combo," he said.

"Don't worry," Bastian soothed "That won't be a problem," he then focused on driving.

Kurt snuggled deeper into Blaine embrace "the Sunglasses looked stupid… especially yours," Kurt poked Blaine's stomach so he knew who he was talking about. Blaine chuckled as he took his offending sunglasses out of his pocket and stuck them on Kurt head. Kurt grumbled and ripped them off his head, saying something about messing up his hair.

"Could you two stop being adorable for 2 seconds? I'm driving and don't what to be distracted because I need to hurl," said Sebastian.

Kurt smirked "Ohh, such a romantic, Bastian, I don't know why they aren't just lining up to go out with you," He giggled as Sebastian attempted to swat him, and hit Blaine instead.

"Ouch, Seb," Blaine muttered rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry," Sebastian sneered, as they turned a corner.

"Ahh, why are you being so mean? Wait! I know. When was the last time you got laid?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He replied suggestively.

"Umm, Guys, do you mind not flirting? I'm sure you don't want me thinking there's anything going on," Said Blaine. Sebastian averted his eyes and pretended to look awkward.

Blaine tensed up and looked at Kurt worriedly. Kurt just smiled and pecked Blaine on the nose "He's just teasing, you know that," Blaine visibly relaxed as he smiled back at Kurt and nodded.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, we all love each other; now stop painting gay rainbows on the roof of my car," said Sebastian. Kurt laughed and smiled. In this car, he felt more at home than he had anywhere else for a long time. He watched as the scenery changed outside and Sebastian and Blaine went into a long conversation about sports. Kurt glanced at the clock, to see it was 15:57, his dad should be expecting him home soon.

Another serge of guilt passed through him. His Dad hadn't got a clue that he was a spy and thought all the New Directions were his friends. When Kurt had told him he wanted to 'transfer' to Mickenly, his father was surprised.

"Don't know why you wanna, kid. But if you are sure," His dad and him hadn't been that close then, it was almost as if he was a lodger in his own house. Nowadays if he wished to transfer, there would be a lot more questions asked, and there would certainly be questions when he went back home.

Kurt sighed. There was really no way around his dad's lecture, he just hoped that by the end of it he would be able to stay at Dalton. Going back to Mickenly would be just _awesome_. Kurt cast his eyes around the truck, trying to see if there was anything remotely interesting to observe. Blaine and Sebastian were still talking about School, or something, when a glint of sliver caught his eye. Sebastian's undone blazer had fallen to his side, revealing a slim metal object in his pocket. It was a knife.

There were 4 levels of show choir, telling you how far each team were willing to go to win. Level 4 was just competing in competition. Level 3 was spying and kidnap. Level 2 was torture. And level 1 was the nastiest and most uncommon, murder.

Kurt couldn't believe that Sebastian was in possession of anything that could be dangerous. The warblers kept everything level 3, it was a tradition, and everyone knows how the warblers like tradition.

Still, Kurt knew he couldn't bring up the subject while Seb was driving, as Kurt had no doubt that they would both get a little angry, and he didn't really feel like getting into a car crash that evening.

Just then, Blaine leaned over to Kurt. "They're planning a surprise party for you." He whispered.

Sebastian scoffed "Not much of a surprise now,"

Blaine glared at him "Do you ever not feel the need to interrupt?" he questioned.

Seb ginned "Well sometimes when I'm walking past your dorm room and I know Kurt's in there with-"

"Alright! I get it," Said Kurt hastily.

"Well… I was going to talk about how I've thought that interrupting you would improve our friendship." Bastian explained.

"What… you ruining our mood so we have to stop?" Blaine asked.

Seb chuckled "Oh, Blainers, there would be no stopping Involved,"

"Aaannd now we are changing the subject completely." Kurt put in. "What does this party consist of."

The last few minutes of the Drive, was filled with conversation about what was going to happen at the party, wondering if Flint had managed to get any alcohol, and how badly they would have to spike Wes' drink for him not to notice that all the warblers were drunk. It was going to be an interesting evening.

**I have to apologize for the pace of this story at the beginning. It takes a few chapters to get into it.**

**With this chapter I wanted to show how comfortable the warbler (Sebastian) still are with Kurt. They still have their special bond, once a warbler always a warbler! But as you can see (the knife) Sebastian is defiantly hiding something.**

**Please tell me if it annoys you at all that his name constantly changes, Sebastian, Bastian, Seb.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to thank my amazing beta, Charlotte. Love you, sweetie! Please review and stuff, or not… you know, I'm not your mother. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

The gravel crackled under the truck's four wheels as they drove through the gates of Dalton. The front court yard was still full of boys. Some were sitting on the grass, other playing football (Soccer if you're American) and all seemed happy and relaxed. The atmosphere was infectious and by the time Kurt got out of the truck, all of his worries felt small and insignificant.

Sebastian got straight out of the driver's side and walked, quickly into Dalton, not looking back to see if either Kurt or Blaine had followed him.

One of the small groups of boys, who were sitting on the grass, looked up and waved at Kurt and Blaine. Then one of them did a double take and stared at Kurt. The boy jumped up and ran over.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Oh my god!" Kurt was suddenly engulfed by a burly figure. He was quite taken aback until the caught the scent of wood smoke and pine leaves. He remembered that smell.

Kurt's face split into a wide grin as he realized who it was "Zach! I haven't seen you in a year!" Zach finally let go of Kurt, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Zach was a tall, thick set guy with chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could make even one of the most serious people laugh. His brown hair stuck up at odd angles and was in need of a cut. Zach and Kurt had been best friends through middle school and at the start of the year at Dalton. But as both boys got older, Zach became more interested in sports and Kurt, more interested in the arts. They had drifted, but remained on speaking terms until Kurt moved to Mickenly.

"Oh, it's so great to see you," Zach gushed still in happy puppy mode. "Where have you been?"

Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it again "um… confidential," he muttered.

Zach nodded solemnly and sighed "well, good to see you again Kurt, and next time you disappear, leave a note okay?" Zach grinned and walked back to his friends.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine, glaring daggers into the back of Zach's head. To get his attention, Kurt smacked him on the arm. "Hey! Behave okay; no need you get jealous at every guy who comes close to me."

Blaine stiffened a bit, and shuffled awkwardly where he stood "I'm not jealous, it's just… his outfit is all wrong,"

Kurt was trying very hard not to laugh, so he took Blaine's hand and pulled him up the few front step into the entrance hall "Honey, you're wearing the same outfit," he giggled as Blaine did a double take at his own uniform, as if he had forgotten he was wearing it.

Blaine stuck his nose up in the air "Yeah, but it still looks better on me."

"Sure it does, sweetie," he patted Blaine reassuringly on the back.

As they were walking, Kurt felt it necessary to do something with his hands, and as Blaine's were shoved far into the pockets of his trousers, Kurt reached into his pocket to check his phone.

1 Missed call: Dad 1 Voicemail: Dad

Kurt bit his lip. The guilt that had left him so quickly when he had got out of the truck, washed over him again but now it was more prominent than ever.

"_Hi Kurt!.. um so, you didn't pick up when I called you and you know me I worry about you kid. Anyway, Carole just called. Said Finn couldn't come to Friday night dinner. So… looks like it was just be us 3, so… hurry home Kurt, or give me a call when you get this."_

The beep telling him that the message was over, sounded and Kurt sighed. It was so hard for him to lie to his dad. Especially after they had become so close the previous year. Kurt shook his head as he followed Blaine.

He had no choice, and even if he did he would still choose the warblers. They all had such great talent and inspired him so much. But if he was honest, the person he wanted most to succeed was Blaine. Blaine had dreamed of being a music teacher for as long as he could remember, but because of the (stupid) law, he couldn't teach unless he won at sectional. No, Blaine was going to win this, even if it killed Kurt for him to achieve it.

Kurt glanced up and saw that Blaine was staring at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked concerned "You look like you're in a completely different place to your body."

Kurt gave a small smile at the thought of his boyfriend always being able to recognize if he was acting weirdly.

"I'm fine thanks hun, You?" Kurt said, sliding his phone into his jacket pocket instead of his jeans this time.

Blaine just shrugged "You know me, I'm always great!" He grinned his dazzling smiling.

Kurt shook his head a little at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Come on, I think we should go and let the guys know we're here," He said, starting to walk again.

"Um… I think they already know," Blaine replied, glancing into a high corner of the corridor. As Kurt followed his gaze, he found his eyes landed on a security camera.

He was pretty sure that a moment ago, it had been facing the other way. With a confused look on Kurt's face, he lifted up his hand, and gave the camera a small wave. A few seconds later, the camera moved from side to side, in an attempt to show waving back. From next to him, Kurt heard Blaine chuckle.

Kurt smiled, his guilt once again forgotten, and started dragging Blaine along the corridor, towards the door of the choir room. The big wooden doors, normally open wide, were closed, the oak, stretching high, up the wall. Kurt gave the wood a sharp tap, his version of knocking.

"Who is it," A voice shrilled from inside.

Kurt rolled his eyes "The Mona Lisa," he said sarcastically. The door creaked open to reveal the face of Wesley Montgomery.

He looked Kurt up and down, feigning confusion. "You know, I think we need to get the art history teacher fired, because if I remember rightly, you don't look a thing like your picture." Then his face turned into a grin as he opened the door wide.

"Kurt," there was a deafening shout as about 20 Warblers ran towards the door way. Kurt shrieked as he was engulfed by hugs and laughing, happy voices.

"Okay, guys! Let go or the boyfriend will get jealous." Wes laughed from outside the wall of bodies.

"Why do people keep saying that," Blaine's voice whined from somewhere behind Kurt as the huggers dispersed.

"Because it's one of the truest things someone could have said," David replied, trying to ruffle Blaine's hair, but just ended up getting gel on his hand, which he promptly wiped on Wes' blazer.

Wes glared at David who gave him an innocent smile. Their fun banter was interrupted by Sebastian, who entered the room at that very moment. Thankfully, Kurt realized that he had disposed of his knife.

"Everyone here?" he asked Wes who nodded. Then Seb turned to the rest of the group "unfortunately, Blaine let slip about the _surprise_ party," there was a chorus of moans and boos and a cushion went sailing across the room, hit Blaine in the face then flopped to the floor.

"... as I was saying, everyone knows we are welcoming his majesty home," Seb smirked at Kurt and bowed, extravagantly.

"So classy, Bastian," Kurt said amused pointing his nose into the air.

"Always aim to please," Seb quipped before continuing

"So the party starts at 8, there will be alcohol, and everyone has to stay at Dalton tonight, I'm not having ANYONE driving, understand?" there were murmurs of agreement at his words

"And there will also be girls, so BEHAVE yourselves!" He said, looking pointedly at Wes and David who merely looked back at him, wide eyed.

David shook his head "Dude, I keep telling you, I don't remember anything!"

Blaine coughed "Let's just say that we've all seen a bit more of you two then we ever wanted to." Blaine said, struggling to hide his grin.

Nick snorted "You're one to talk," Both him and Jeff giggled

Blaine glared "I thought we were never ever mentioning that _again_." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Hummmm, I don't remember agreeing to that." Nick said thoughtfully.

Kurt shook his head "If you two are done flirting, which Jeff and I hope you are, I need to get ready." He turned on his heel and flounced out of the room giving Blaine, and some other boys, a very good view of his ass.

Blaine followed instantly, like a dog following a trail, only to be stopped by Sebastian at the door.

"Oh, no you don't Blainey boy, I know for a fact that if you go with him, you guys won't come back down."

Blaine stared at Bastian, surprised that he could read him that well, and stuttered out "But… but. His clothes are in my room, and I locked it before we went to get him." Blaine gave a shy smile that was clearly meant to say ha_ ha I win _but the smile was wiped off his face instantly.

"Nope, I moved his clothes into my room; did you know I can pick a lock?"

Blaine pouted "I do now,"

And with that, Sebastian walked out of the room, trying very hard not to burst out into laughter.

**I just needed the adorable banter that is the warblers. I tend to write with a lot of humour, to lighten the tension for myself writing it. That and I think I'm funny. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter ties up all the little bits, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

In their time as a dysfunctional family, the New Directions had had many ups and downs, but this hit them all hard. None of them had ever realised, not even had a feeling that Kurt wasn't 100% on their team. Nobody was quite sure what to say. Should they talk about it? Should they ignore what just happened and carry on?

Mercedes was still fuming, distraught that her (supposed) best friend had just double crossed them. Finn was also angry and confused. His own, (Soon to be) brother. They lived together for gods sake, how could he have not suspected anything?

They had managed to make it back into the choir room, all still stunned by the events that had taken place, especially the one that had happened when Kurt had left, leaving many warblers behind.

*Flashback!*

_Mercedes, stood there, watching her ex-best friend walk away, clutching to a guy she had never seen before. As Kurt went out of sight behind the trucks, Mercedes looked up at the remaining warblers. None of them were laughing anymore. Some of them were glaring; annoyed that their plan to show the New Directions up hadn't worked. A few of them were looking slightly nervous, all except Sebastian. His face was a wicked smile, as he stepped forward._

"_Ooh, we have a live one here!" he said to Mercedes leering at her slightly. "Maybe, one who would be able to get this stupid level 4 choir off its ass,"_

_Mercedes, now a little worried, stepped back slightly and bumped into Mr Shue, who had moved closer in case he needed to intervene._

"_Alright, you have what you wanted, now can you please leave?" Mr Shue said, stepping in-between Mercedes and Sebastian._

"_Not just yet… there's just one more thing you need to know," said Sebastian, still with the slightly creepy smile._

_Mr Shue sighed "Okay, just get it over with," _

_Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed Mr Shue and before he could get away, Sebastian held the knife up to Mr Shue's neck. There were gasps from both New Directions and The Warblers._

"_Now… I know that Kurt doesn't believe in violence but unfortunately for you, I'm not as tolerant of 4s and if I had my way, we would be a 2 and you would have no chance," he hissed in Mr Shue's ear._

"_Sebastian! Stop it!" Trent said, with a slight whimper in his voice. It sounded almost like Trent was scared. Seb didn't want any of his friends to be scared of him._

_As if shocked he released Mr Shue so fast that the teacher stumbled, but regained his balance to stop himself from falling over._

_Sebastian glared at the new directions, placed his knife back in his pocket and stalked off._

*End of Flashback!*

Puck shook his head "I can't believe this, "he said into the silence. "I would never have thought that Hummel could double cross us like that!"

"…well you better believe it, Puckerman, because it just happened," Replied Quinn who was staring at the wall.

"I just… it was so unexpected, you know? I-I thought he was one of us," Hiccupped Tina, who was on the verge of tears. Mike rubbed her back reassuringly and, as usual, said nothing.

"…and can you believe that meerkat faced prick? If I'd had a chance I would have gone _all_ lima heights on his ass," Santana exclaimed.

Mr Shue sighed, quietly from the corner he was sitting in, trying to think up an invigorating speech. "Okay, Guys I know this came as a shock but we need to power through this!" This is as far as he had got with a speech, so he merely waited for someone else to speak up.

"We need to win," A voice whispered quietly from the corner. It was Finn. He had been quiet ever since he'd found out that his (soon to be) brother had double crossed them. He stepped to the front of the room "They may think they're better than us, but we need to prove them wrong. We need to work our asses off, and show them that we are just as good as them!"

Then was silence for a moment, then Finn felt a hand on his arm, it was Mr Shue. A second later, and Puck was standing up from his chair and giving him a 'bro hug'. Soon, all of the New Directions were crowded around him. He felt somebody touch his hand; he looked down and saw Rachel. He grinned at her and she smiled back. "Together," She whispered.

o/O\o

As Kurt left the choir room, he expected Blaine to follow. To his surprise, and slight disappointment, he did not. '_Oh, well,'_ he thought _'tonight will be even more fun,'_

His phone buzzed again. Kurt rolled his eyes; nobody interrupted Kurt Hummel when he was planning outfits, especially ones for a party. Without looking to see who it was calling, Kurt turned his phone off. Kurt breathed in deeply, taking in all of Dalton. It felt familiar to him, and yet different, like when you meet up with a relative that you haven't seen for a long time, and they have slightly different interests since last time you met.

He was normally in and out of Dalton on weekends and school nights but that was just to see his friends and talk to the warblers, the same steps traced back and forth, again and again. This part of the school was unfamiliar to him, though he had been there many times in his freshmen year.

He finally found himself at the end of a corridor, not sure if he should turn left or right.

"Need a map, freshman?" said a voice behind him. Sebastian walked towards him, up the corridor, giving him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh, you're just full of jokes today aren't you?" Kurt said, trying to act snippy, and failing as he started to smile. Sebastian chuckled.

"come on," he said, as he started down a corridor," I put your clothes in my room, so there's no chance of you and Blaine getting… distracted," His grin became wider.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Honestly, why don't you just change your name to Cockblock?" he asked.

Sebastian let out a musical laugh "Oh yeah, that would be great trying to get guys. Hi pleased to meet you I'm Cockblock Smythe,"

"Oh, come on, Seb. You and eye both know that you wouldn't learn this guy's name. You just do the deed and leave," Kurt joked.

He didn't notice Sebastian's face become stony and sad as he said this. But a second later that expression was gone, replaced with a bad replica of the original smile "Please Kurt, they all know my name. They need something to pass on to their friends, or at least… scream," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Kurt pretend to throw up.

They reached the door of Sebastian's room and Seb fished in his pockets for the key. After a moment of searching, he found it and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled in thanks "Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom to shower?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian's mind went into overload at the thought of Kurt… in his shower… nake-

"-Bastian?" Sebastian suddenly came out of his thoughts to find Kurt staring up at him.

He pretended not to have heard "Hum? What? Oh, yeah sure," he said, trying to change his face back to award winning smile.

"You sure?" Seb nodded and Kurt smiled "Thanks, I promise not to use all your soap," he said.

As they walked into Seb's room, Kurt went straight over to his suit chase, filled with out fits and things he could possibly need over the next two days.

Sebastian walked straight over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, not really caring what they were. He straightened up and turned around to find Kurt grabbing his towel and walking into the bathroom.

"Umm, so… so I'm going," Sebastian said nervously. Why was this awkward? It shouldn't be awkward!

Kurt's head popped back around the door, "You're, leaving? But… this is your room," Kurt stretched his neck out to see Sebastian, the skin of his shoulder also making an appearance.

The temperature seemed to go up in the room all of a sudden. "Yeah… no. no I… have to talk to Trent…and stuff…"

Kurt smirked "So… you and… Trent?" he said raising his eyebrows.

Sebastian wasn't really listening so the double meaning that Kurt was suggesting went unheard. "Yeah, Trent… we um… are going to the party together," Sebastian cringed at the lie, and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, have fun!" Kurt smiled and waved Sebastian out of the room.

By the time 8 o'clock came around, Kurt looked gorgeous. This night was going to be perfect. But for some people, it wasn't going as planned.

~oOo~

"He's _still_ not picking up, Carole! What if something's happened to him." Burt Hummel sat at the kitchen table, cap in front of him, phone in his hand, stressing about his only son. Carole, his girlfriend, was rubbing his shoulders, try to calm him down.

"I'm sure he's fine, look Finn should be back in a minute and if he doesn't know, then we'll panic," She gave him a reassuring smile and prayed that Finn knew where Kurt was.

Just as predicted, the front door opened. There were big heavy foot falls as Finn came into view, looking very tired.

"Finn, where's Kurt?" Burt asked desperately.

Finn, who by this time had his head stuffed in the fridge, said "Wait, he hasn't called you? Figures."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Carole who was very confused by the words of her son.

"… He double crossed the New Directions, he's been working with the warblers since he started, and now he's gone back to Dalton," Finn said quietly.

There was an ominous silence in the kitchen.

After a few moments, Burt sighed, disappointment etched on to his face "Well, at least we know he's safe… I'm going to bed; I'll go and find Kurt in the morning." And with that he left the kitchen.

**A/N: Yay, finished *cue happy dance*. **

**Okay so you may have noticed that Sebastian has a little crush on Kurt because you cannot say they don't have a little Sexual tension. Yes I know that it was a bit wired to have Kurt switch off his phone without calling his dad back, but the point is that he's really excited about the party and has other things on his mind**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: the party of the century **

Kurt could feel the music thumping from 3 floors away, the drums vibrating through his whole body, making him more excited. He looked good. He was wearing the tightest pair of jeans he owned, along with a black shirt and metallic waistcoat. He had spiked his hair slightly and (though he wouldn't admit it) he'd done up his face slightly with makeup.

After examining every inch of himself in Sebastian's full length mirror, trying to see any flaw in his outfit, Kurt knew that he was looking hot.

He timed everything so that he was, as always, fashionably late. Strutting down the corridor, Kurt had to admit that he was nervous. He had been away for a year and even though he knew all the guys liked him, he was still worried about how much he had changed. As he came down the stairs, some of the party Guests were standing around in the hall, probably wanting some air.

Kurt spotted many girls wearing, in his expert opinion, too short dresses and too much make-up. Kurt knew that he was, metaphorically, a giant gay beckon and that anyone with the tiniest ounce of gaydar would realize that. However it didn't stop the girls ogling his butt as he walked past. He heard slight giggles behind him and he smirked as he walked away.

The music was practically making the wall crack with how loud the volume was and Kurt was sure that no student would be able to sleep with that noise. He assumed all Dalton students had been invited, as well as their girlfriends and a few girls from Crawford.

It was Friday, so all of the teachers would have gone home by now, just leaving Mr Oaken and maybe a janitor or two. Mr Oaken was one of those people that no matter how many detentions he gave you, you couldn't help but like him. He was in his late 30's but still acted like an 18 year old, it was sometimes quite embarrassing. But he was nice and nearly always on the students side.

When Kurt was in his freshman year, a boy, Markus, who was a senior and in the Warblers, was found in his dorm room, barely alive. He was rushed to hospital and after they had realised that it wasn't a show choir attack, the rest of the Warblers thought about whom it could have been. When Markus woke up from his medically induced coma, they had all realised it was attempted suicide. Markus had refused to talk to anybody for a whole month. His parents had been away on vacation and apparently were 'too busy,' to come home. it was only after a police officer called them and told them that they could be charged with child neglect if they didn't come home, that they finally they got on a plane. It wasn't until Markus was told that his parents were coming back, that he started to talk.

Mr Oaken, who was one of the few people that didn't make Markus panic was in the room with him. Nobody really knows what he told Mr Oaken as they had teacher-student confidentiality. The one thing that everyone knew about was that Mr Oaken had punched Markus' Father in the face. It had been self-defence, apparently. Markus' parents didn't press charges.

All in all, Kurt knew that Mr Oaken wouldn't mind them having a party. His suspicions were confirmed as the teacher himself came dancing out of the choir room, chuckling as three warblers pushed him in the back.

The teacher gave Kurt a wide smile and waved "Hi Kurt, you back for good now?" Mr Oaken called in a thick Scottish accent that Kurt secretly loved.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

Mr Oaken's eyes got slightly wider with understanding "Oh, so this little party is for you then?" He asked.

One of the boys still trying to push him in the back, rolled his eyes "Yes, sir. It's for Kurt, and you're not invited," The boy said as he continued pushing. As Mr Oaken turned the corner, Kurt swore he heard him say "Cheeky bugger," under his breath.

The choir room was packed with people, all dancing along to the insanely loud music. He recognized many of the warblers and other Dalton boys, as well as some girls from Crawford, now without the acne and braces they had couple of years ago.

He manoeuvred his way carefully through the crowd of people, desperately trying to find Blaine or any of the warblers he was close with. His search was helped by the fact that 2 pairs of hands suddenly grabbed him and pulled him upwards on to a table. He let out a shriek of surprise that was barely audible over the music as he tried to find his feet on the table.

He twisted his neck to see who the hands belonged to and found Wes and David. A very drunk Wes and David. Apparently, he was later than he thought.

"Kurt, wow you look hot!" Wes shouted over the music, eyeing him up and down as though he was a piece of meat. David hit Wes on the arm.

"Dude, your girlfriend is right over there," David said pointing over to a couch not too far away, where a girl in a too short dress sat, sipping her drink with a sour expression.

Wes just made an 'oh' expression and said "Damn… I really need to get rid of her,"

Both David and Kurt looked at him incredulously and David said "not cool, dude,"

Wes just shrugged "oh well, dance with me Kurtie!" Wes Smiled, moving closer to Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt heard a shout from a few tables away. "Get any closer, Wesley Montgomery and I swear that you'll wish you were a girl before I'm done with you," Kurt looked over and saw Blaine standing on another table.

He waved and Blaine waved back as though he had just noticed him. Then Kurt looked for some way to get over to Blaine. But before being able to think of a plan, he was being, half dragged, half escorted down off the table and through the crowds, away from Blaine. Wes and David finally stopped in front of a make shift bar with Richard and Ethan sitting behind it, chuckling to themselves.

"Well, what will it be boys?" asked Richard, as he got out three glasses.

Kurt surveyed the table sceptically "Mr Oaken knows there is alcohol here doesn't he?" both Richard and Ethan nodded, smiling

"He thinks he's such a cool teacher," Ethan laughed.

"So, I'll repeat myself, what will it be boys?" Rich said

Wes clapped his hands together "Hit us with the vodka shots!"

Rich grinned "coming right up."

The next few minutes were spent with them seeing who could drink the most shots, before having enough. Soon, Wes was on the floor and it was between Kurt and David, both smirking at each other. A crowd had gathered and began to cheer words of encouragement at them both.

"You're gonna lose, Hummel," David yelled, swaying where he stood.

"Keep telling yourself that, David," Kurt slurred slightly.

David's face suddenly turned pale green, as he dropped his shot glass and attempted to run to a bathroom. He failed and ended up launching himself at the trash can, promptly throwing up everything he had just drunk.

Kurt laughed as he was congratulated for his win. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he turned around to find Blaine's curly hair at his eye level. Kurt chuckled lightly and swayed, causing Blaine to tighten his grip.

"Whoa! How much have you had, baby?" Blaine asked.

Kurt cackled "Obviously more than you, you still have a sense of balance," He said, leaning on Blaine more.

Blaine laughed "I think one of us should have it, don't you," But it didn't seem like Kurt was listening.

"Hummmm, you're so smart and hot… I love you," he said, snuggling into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's expression softened "I love you too."

"Come on, let's dance!" Kurt sang, grabbing Blaine's hands and pulling him on to the dance floor. They spent the next hour or so like that. Dancing, kissing and getting too close to be acceptable in public but most people were hammered so it didn't matter to them.

"BODY SHOTS," They heard Thad yell from the other side of the room.

Kurt suddenly straightened up and started dragging Blaine over to where they were doing the body shots.

Blaine hastily, pulled back on Kurt to stop him. "Don't you think you've had enough vodka?" He questioned.

"Kurt grinned at him wickedly, who ever said that I'd be the one drinking," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows. Blaine's eyes widened in realization as he let himself get dragged off into the crowd.

As Blaine and Kurt pushed through the little circle of spectators, everyone cheered. There were a few other partners there as well. Wes and his girlfriend, who seemed to have lightened up a bit since she had something to drink, Nick and Jeff, who were already making out over the table. Two another couples stood in the middle as well, though Kurt didn't recognise them.

Everything was handed out to them, and Kurt had taken off his waistcoat when Thad got up on to the table and yelled "Alright, guys. We have 2 awards. The fastest couple and the hottest couple. Okay. 1, 2, 3 Go,"

With a look at each other, Kurt and Blaine both agreed to go for the second award. They blocked out all of the other people around them, it felt like it was just the two of them and their overwhelming passion for each other. Blaine slowly undid the buttons on Kurt's shirt, caressing the pale skin as he lent Kurt carefully over the table.

From beside the couple, Nick and Jeff were glued at the mouth, both having their shirt's undone, Blaine was pretty sure they had forgotten that they were supposed to be playing. On the other side of Nick and Jeff, Wes' girlfriend had left him, saying that she wasn't comfortable doing it anymore, Wes had just shrugged and grabbed David, pushed him down on to the table, and continued on his best friend.

The two other couples were doing alright but one kept giggling and the other had first timer nerves, clearly not being drunk enough.

Blaine grabbed the lime slice and leaned over Kurt, pecking him on the lips, and then fitting the lime slice into Kurt's mouth. He them slowly lent down and licked a patch of Kurt's abdomen, feeling Kurt's shiver vibrate through his tongue. While finding the salt with his hand, he sucked a hickey into the skin of Kurt's stomach.

As his hand came into contact with the metal salt shaker, no doubt stolen from the lunch room that day, Blaine sat up. All eyes were on him and Kurt now; even Niff had lightened up their frottage session to watch.

Blaine took the salt and shook a generous amount on to the damp patch of skin he had left , grabbed the already full shot glass, ready to drink. Blaine, licked up the salt quickly, not giving himself a chance to taste before grabbing the shot and knocking it back, and with much effort, swallowing it whole. He then kissed his way slowly up Kurt's chest, until he got to the lime wedge, in between Kurt's pink lips. Grinning madly, he grabbed the Lime with his teeth, squeezed the juice out into his mouth and put the now used lime slice on the table.

Blaine leaned down and over, pressing his mouth firmly to Kurt's. Immediately Kurt deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Blaine's tongue in. The angle was a little awkward and Blaine had to stretch his neck slightly. He had one hand on Kurt's body, fingers caressing along his clavicle and the hollow of his throat, the soft skin behind his ears and the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

Blaine finally pulled away, looking into Kurt's glaze eyes "I think it's time we go up to my room don't you?" Kurt grins and without a word let himself be pulled off the table, and out of the choir room door.

**WOW, well that was interesting… I'm sorry but I'm not going to write smut, I can read it, but I haven't found the courage to write it yet. I'm pretty sure I wrote this at like 1am, probably.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, time for chapter 6! This one jumps around a lot so tell me if it gets annoying. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, Also, I was think I might start planning a sequel so tell me if you are interested! **

**Chapter 6**

Saturday morning dawned bright and early, the Dalton grounds lighting up with the sun's fresh rays. Yet no boy was to be seen walking around the courtyard, or anywhere where the day light could offend their eyeballs.

It was clear just at a glance that the party had moved out on to the patio after Kurt and Blaine had left the night before. The French doors were wide open, chairs and tables had been moved out of the choir room and set up at awkward angles outside.

As Burt's truck trundled through the gates, he noticed none of this. He had always believed that Dalton was a calm place, where boys were never really teenagers. On the few times he had met Blaine, he had been polite and confident. He was such a good 'friend' to Kurt. Of course Burt had no idea that Kurt and Blaine were more than just friends, but he had an idea that Kurt had a little crush on Blaine.

Burt parked his truck in the car park and got out. There were still quite a few cars there for an ordinary Saturday. There was also, and Burt's eye's widened a bit at the sight, a bright pink car. 'Maybe someone's sister is picking them up for the weekend?' but somehow that seemed doubtful.

o/O\o

The first thing that Kurt noticed when he woke up was pain. His head was throbbing, his mouth felt dry and his throat so sore, that Kurt had some doubts that he would be able to speak if he tried.

Cursing himself for drinking so much, he vowed never to drink again. Though he knew that was a promise he would never keep. He groaned, trying to see if any of his limbs would work. His left arm hit another warm body. The person next to him moaned slightly and shuffled around as Kurt moved more.

It suddenly occurred to Kurt that he was naked, though that didn't worry him as much as he thought it should. Suddenly, all the memories of the night before came flooding back, each one more embarrassing then the next.

With his eyes barely open, Kurt searched for a pair of boxers. His hand came in to contact with an underwear like material.

He pulled them on and lay back down on the bed snuggling up to Blaine. With a smile on his lips, Kurt fell again into a (slightly less drunken) sleep.

o/O\o

As Burt walked into the entrance hall, a teacher stumbled out of the door on his left, looking annoyed. he held the door for two girls, both holding their heels in one hand and clutch purses in the other. They walked away, giggling slightly at whatever had just happened. The teacher sighed, shaking his head.

Burt cleared his throat and the teacher spun around, eyes widening in surprise.

"I was under the impression that this was an all-boys school." Burt said

The teacher licked his lips nervously "Ahh, well yes that was the right impression," Burt had no idea what accent that was… somewhere near England.

The teacher held out his hand, "Mr Oaken," he said, introducing himself.

Burt shook the hand. "Burt Hummel,"

Mr Oaken's eyes widened again "You wouldn't happen to be Kurt Hummel's father would you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Any chance you know where I might find him?" he asked, still a little unsure of the teacher.

Mr Oaken thought for a moment then said, a little unsurely "Room 285, but… umm go that way," he said, pointing down a corridor that Burt didn't know was the longest possible way of getting to that room without going outside again.

Burt nodded a little curious of the man but he said 'thanks' all the same, and started walking off in that direction.

o/O\o

Mr Oaken bounded in to the room and immediately wished he hadn't. He had almost forgotten that Nick and Jeff were a couple and as he had been kicked out of the party the night before, hadn't been reminded like everyone else. At least they were both clothed… sort of. It looked like they had passed out in the middle of… NO he didn't want to think about that. Both the boys started to stir as he moved to open the curtains.

"…Sir?!" Jeff said, alarmed, scrambling up from where he had been half laying on Nick.

"Yes Jeff now I'm sorry to wake you like this but Kurt's dad is on his way to Blaine's room and I'm not as stupid as I look so I _know_ what was happening in there last night,"

Jeff's sleepy eyes widened as he realized what he meant. His hand shot out and scrambled over the bed-side table feeling for his phone. Jeff located it, picked it up, and typed a quick message to Blaine.

_Quick got up, Kurt' sad is jere! – Jeff_

He was typing so quickly; that he miss typed some words and then, it was too late, he had sent it.

o/O\o

"Hummmm, good morning sweetheart," Blaine murmured happily as he rolled on to his side, still in a sleepy daze, with only a faint feeling of a hangover. The still mound that was Kurt, groaned, his eyelids fluttering from where they were just visible.

Kurt opened his eyes fully and smiled as he saw Blaine's face. He winced slightly as he still had a headache, but considering previous times, this was turning out to be a pretty good hangover. He reached out a hand and dragged it through Blaine's un-gelled hair. "I've missed waking up with you next to me," he said, his grin getting wider as Blaine nuzzled his face into his hand.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "oh, really? And why's that?" he said trying, and failing to hide a grin.

Kurt smirked "Because then I can do this," he lifted himself from wear he was lying and pushed Blaine over so he was lying on top of Blaine, their leg's tangled together. He lent down and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kurt heard a beep coming from Blaine's phone. He groaned, loosing Blaine's lips as he grabbed his phone.

"Quick got up, Kurt' sad is jere! – Jeff? Poor guy, must be still hungover," Blaine said chuckling.

"Hummmm, it's weird. Apart from a headache, I don't feel that hungover at all,"

Blaine laughed "that's because you chucked your guts up last night… so I wouldn't go into the bathroom right now." Blaine smiled sympathetically; as Kurt crinkled his nose in disgust. "don't worry, I made you brush your teeth afterwards." Kurt giggled slightly at Blaine's look of smugness because he knew what Kurt would have wanted.

"mm, Thank you," Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine again.

There was a loud knock at the door of the room, causing both boys to moan in annoyance.

"Whoever's there, get lost, we're busy," Kurt yelled as Blaine started to kiss up his neck.

o/O\o

"Whoever's there, get lost, we're busy,"

Burt's eyes widened as he heard his son's voice. We? Burt grabbed the door handle and to his relief, it was unlocked.

Burt froze unable to move, shocked as he watched his son, _his little boy_, being deflowered by the now named curly haired prick.

Blaine yelled flinging Kurt off himself as he realised who had knocked. "Dad! W-what are you doing here?" Kurt stuttered, making sure that both he and Blaine were covered by the comforter. Glancing at Blaine, he saw that Blaine had gone white as a sheet.

Taking a breath, he chanced a look at Burt. He had never seen his father so angry, it was quite terrifying.

The older Hummel took a shaky breath before he spoke "Kurt… I want you down in the parking lot in 5 minutes and we're going home,"

Kurt looked up at him in shock "But dad-"

"DON'T! Argue with me Kurt," Burt said, trying to calm him down. Without so much as a word to Blaine (only a glare that had Blaine sure he was starting to turn to liquid), Burt took a step back and slammed the door.

Kurt waited until he heard the footsteps of his father retreat down the corridor, before he slumped back on the bed groaning.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how dead are we?" Blaine asked.

Kurt opened one of his eyes and glared at Blaine "Umm, let's think, I'm about an 8… maybe 9," he said getting off the bed and moving around the room to pick up his clothes and slide them back on.

Blaine's eyes were wide "And…me?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Kurt straightened up, and Blaine caught the tiniest smirk on his face "Times how many bowties you have by how many bottles of hair gel you use… and add 3 to be safe. "

Then, as Blaine was still trying to work out how many bowties he had Kurt walked over and pecked him on the lips. "I'll call you, okay?" Kurt breathed. As he straightened up, Blaine lifted himself up the bed a little, sheets falling so Kurt could see more of his stomach. If he didn't go soon, it would be really hard to leave (No pun intended).

"I love you," Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"I love you too, don't worry I'll find all your stuff, but you'll be back for next week, right?"

Kurt nodded rather forcefully. "Yep, I'm coming to Dalton no matter what, it's where I belong. With you and the Warblers,"

There was a silence before Blaine said "Well, go on then love, I'd rather not have you be dragged out of here literally by your dad,"

Kurt laughed. "Alright I'm going," He said, re-opening the door, then walking out.

Walking down the hall way to the top of the stair case, Kurt could hear yelling

"What type of teacher are you!"

Kurt raced down the stairs to save Mr Oaken from his father's anger. It was clear that if Burt hadn't known what had happened the previous night before he got to Blaine room, he was under no illusion now. The place was a tip. Streamers everywhere, chairs and tables upside down, a pair or two of high heels and a few students lying on the floor.

If Kurt thought it couldn't get any worse, he was wrong. An empty vodka bottle rolled across the floor to his dad's feet. As Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs, his father looked up at him, upset and anger in his eyes.

"…Kurt? Please tell me that you weren't drinking," Burt looked hard at Kurt.

"What?! No, dad I would never, there was alcohol but I…"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of applause echoing down the corridor, and Thad came into view. "Kurt Hummel! The man who can out drink two guys and still have enough energy to make out with his boyfriend in front of every- oh sorry!" Thad had just noticed Burt and realised that he shouldn't have said that. Kurt gave Thad a look that clearly said "you're dead," and if looks could kill then Thad would've been dead.

Kurt glanced back around at his dad. At this point it seemed that Burt was so angry that he was calm. His face, though still red was set in an emotionless expression. "Come on Kurt. We're leaving," he said without so much as a good bye to Mr Oaken, who stepped out of Mr Hummel's way rather hastily, then started walking towards the entrance.

Giving Mr Oaken a sympathetic look, while planning Thad's funeral in his head, Kurt followed his father out of Dalton.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What's going to happen?! You'll have to wait and see! Thanks you all you guys who review and follow the story! I am seriously loving how this has turned out. Also, if you read this on tumblr, could you drop me an ask, I want to know how many people read it on tumblr, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This chapter has taken me about a month to write and I finally finished it at an ungodly hour last night. This chapter shows how Kurt and Blaine met and how they got together, I will go into detail about their freshmen year in later chapters, but this part explains why Blaine is the same year as Kurt.**

"I can't believe this, Kurt Hummel! You have gone too far!" Burt said angrily, pacing around the kitchen while Kurt sat at the wooden table, eyes firmly set on the burn mark below. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes, using all his self-control not to roll his eyes after every repetitive sentence his dad said.

"I still don't get what the problem is dad," Kurt said raising his head to look his father in the eye which he immediately wished he hadn't done as Mr Hummel's anger was revitalized.

"The problem? The problem is I had no idea where you were, your phone was turned off, I found you hung over in bed with Blaine, and not very innocently, and you seem to have hurt all your friends very badly."

Kurt laughed, coldly "Friends? You think they're my friends? I was a Spy! I pretended to like them! I've been working for the Warblers for a year. The Warblers are my friends not those idiots and self-centred jerks,"

Burt frowned. "Don't you think that's a little self-centred, I mean this is their future that we are talking about too. Now how do you feel that all those people can't live their dreams because you ditched them?"

Kurt stood up; he was getting annoyed now. "So what? The Warblers aren't allowed to live their dream? This isn't a movie, dad! There are no bad guys; _I'm_ not a bad guy. Did I want the New Directions to hate me? Of course I didn't. But the Warblers are my real family, they have _always_ been there for me, and I will help any one of them."

Burt was about to speak but Kurt held up his hand; he wasn't finished. "Do you realize how dangerous this is? I was signed to the Warblers as a freshman, even if I had stayed at Mickenly, my future would depend on if the Warbler's won, once a Warbler always a Warbler, there's nothing you can do about it." He yelled and ran out of the room, fighting back tears, not even caring if his dad was calling him back.

He slammed the door of his bedroom and looked around this room. His mouth dropped. The walls were filled with pictures of the New Directions; he was smiling with all of them, laughing. Kurt had had to slip into his spying role completely. He had to fool every person around him that his life was as they thought it was.

There were no pictures of the Warblers or Blaine anywhere, in fact the only one that wasn't a picture of the new directions or family was one of him and Zach from middle school. Zach was slightly chubby back then but his smile was still as heart-warming as yesterday.

Kurt walked over to his nightstand and pulled out the picture of him and Blaine. They were both in their Dalton uniform and Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder as they both smiled into the camera. Kurt willed himself not to burst into tears. He hated that he had to hide himself for a year, hated that there was no sense of his Warbler friends anywhere on show in his bedroom. But most of all, he hated just how easily he could slip into that role of spy; he was so good at it that he had even fooled his dad.

Looking down at the picture, Kurt remembered the first time he and Blaine met.

o/O\o

The fact that Kurt was late that day was probably the luckiest part, but at that moment he was stressed. He had only been in the Warblers for two months and the boys were still getting to trust him. After all this wasn't just level 4 show choir, the Warblers were level 3.

He was acting just like the other freshmen, in awe of the amazing Warblers and their harmonizing voices, the fact that he got in to the Warblers was something that still amazed him.

The hall was completely empty as Kurt whisked along it, hoping that nobody would come out of a classroom and see him. Just as Kurt thought that his prayers to who knows which god had been answered, Mr Oaken sprang out of a room looking harried. Kurt froze hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice him; however Mr Oaken's eyes were already trained on him.

"Kurt! Wonderful, you're just the person I wanted," Before Kurt could even protest, he was being led by Mr Oaken back into his office.

The Office was small for somewhere like Dalton. That being said it was bigger than principal Figgins' office by a long mile. In one of the high backed leather arm chairs, sat a boy. He was definitely around Kurt's age but he seemed smaller and paler than he should be, as if he hadn't seen the sun for a while.

Thoroughly confused, Kurt looked at Mr Oaken for some help, who seemed mightily pleased with himself.

"Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson, he's transferring to Dalton. He will be your new roommate." Mr Oaken said in a rush.

As he was introduced, the boy, Blaine looked up and, oh those eyes! The colour of honey and they seemed to sparkle with a light that was definitely not coming from any of the windows. He was also wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses and his curly hair looked like it was in need of a trim.

The boy swallowed and held out his hand to Kurt.

"Pleased to meet you," Blaine said nervously.

"You too," Kurt said giving Blaine what he hoped was a welcoming smile, but he turned his head too quickly to see Blaine's blush stain his cheeks.

"So Kurt! I have sent a notice to Adam, telling him why you're not at practice," Mr Oaken said, still smiling. "You can take Blaine up to your room, and get him settled in. I'm sure you two will make fast friends." Kurt nodded as he opened the door and held it open for Blaine, who smiled in thanks as they walked out of the office.

They both walked in silence for a minute or two, not really sure what to say.

"I'm, uh, really sorry about this,"

Kurt did a double take at Blaine, looking confused. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Well… I suppose you must like having a dorm room to yourself, it can't be any joy to you that you're now sharing it with a geeky stranger," Blaine replied, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did.

Kurt laughed lightly "So, I take it you're a self-confessed geek. What type? Academic? Theatre nerd? Harry potter?"

Blaine blushed slightly "Basically all of the above,"

Kurt giggled again and reached out to pat Blaine on the back but as soon as his hand made contact with Blaine's back, Blaine flinched away.

Kurt pulled his hand back, confusion on his face.

"S-sorry," Blaine stuttered "I'm, not used to people doing that. The only time I get touched is when someone shoves me into a locker… or" he swallowed and looked Kurt straight in the eye for the first time since they met. "Why am I telling you all this?" he asked Kurt with a slight laugh in his voice.

Kurt didn't smile but his eyes softened giving him a kind expression that he rarely used. "I don't know." He said quietly.

They came to a halt outside of a wooded door. Kurt fished out his key from his school bag and unlocked the door, holding it open for Blaine to walk in first.

Walking through the door himself, Kurt thought "Blaine Anderson, I am gonna find out who you are,"

And find out he did. Within the first week of Blaine being at Dalton, he and Kurt were almost inseparable. They sat and ate lunch together with the rest of the Warblers and were soon unable to sit next to each other in class due to the fact that they would talk so much.

After weeks and weeks of being best friends, Blaine opened up to Kurt and told him about _why_ he had come to Dalton, about the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school and if he couldn't get his grades up because of missing so much school, then he would be held back a year.

Kurt remembered when he and Blaine had pulled endless all-nighters, cramming for a test that everybody was sure Blaine was going to fail. He remembered standing outside the teacher's office, waiting for Blaine to come back with the results.

When Blaine came out of the office with an unreadable expression and handed Kurt the paper, Kurt looked down and saw the B+ marked in red ink.

But the part he remembered most about that day, was flinging his arms around Blaine's neck, hugging him tightly, then pulling back, still holding Blaine in his arms and staring into those hazel coloured eyes that Kurt still swears there is nothing more beautiful than on the entire earth. Neither of them knows who made the first move, but in the next moment their lips were connected and their feelings were shown.

o/O\o

A knock came at Kurt's bedroom door.

He didn't move, as he knew that it was his dad but he still felt like he didn't want to be talked to.

"Kiddo?" the voice was harmonized with the creek of the door hinge and the heavy foot falls of his father.

He heard a sigh above him. "Kurt, if we're gonna have this convocation then I want you facing me like an adult, not sulking like a child." Kurt glared into his pillow and sat up.

Burt grabbed his desk chair, and dragged it over so it was next to the bed. Kurt winced as it dragged on his rug.

"Kurt, I have thought about this, and I am going to let you go to school at Dalton," Burt said

"_Like you would have said no,"_ Kurt thought, but just simply nodded, waiting for the catch.

"However,"

And there it is.

"you still have to come to Friday night dinner at least 3 times a month, and spend a weekend here at least once a month."

For the first time in hours, Kurt smiled.

Burt, seeing his son's face, grinned too. "Come on; let's get you back to Dalton… but I think we need to pack you some more stuff,"

**Let it be said that the character Adam, was named before he was a character on the show, he's not that Adam. This is quite a short chapter, but gives you the background… Thank you so much to all of you who have followed or reviewed this story since the beginning. **

**I'm just really proud of it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed this story, All the positive feedback is helping me become more confident in myself and my writing.**

**Also a huge, huge HUGE thanks to my Beta, Charlotte. I seriously couldn't write this without you.**

Chapter 8

Blaine walked into the Warbler practice room still sporting his bed/sex hair, nervously looking around corners for an angry Burt wielding an axe. He was greeted with cry from Wes. "Blaine I was sure you'd be dead by now, or at least permanently damaged." Blaine winced as Wes dramatically wrapped his arms around him and pretended to cry into his shoulder.

Sebastian laughed from one of the large leather sofas. "Oh please, you just wanted to make sure that he could still sing, I swear Wesley, the only person who loves those pipes more than you are Kurt, and I'm pretty sure that's for a _completely_ different reason."

Wes and Blaine glared at Sebastian before David chipped in. "Oookkkaaayyy, changing the subject."

"What time is Kurt coming back? We all saw his dad drag him out of here, he looked really angry if you asked me." Trent said biting his lip worryingly.

Blaine just shrugged. "I don't even know if his dad will let him back, though I doubt Burt will make Kurt go back to Mckinley, I mean, he says that half of the glee club is on the football team."

Wes sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do until we get word from Kurt." He then turned to the room of Warblers and clapped his hands together. "Alright Warblers, time for warm ups, and if someone's not doing them I'll make you do push ups at the same time, got it?" There was a grumble from the still hungover room.

Blaine pushed himself off the chair he was leaning against, and tried to forget about Kurt for the time being, there wasn't much to be done anyway. After a quick warm up, where Ethan sang deliberately off key just to annoy Wes, they were all ready.

David stood to address the group. "Okay guys, I think that we will start with Bills, Bills, Bills. Then we arrange a new song okay?" All the guys grumbled in agreement, but seemed to like the idea. Blaine nodded and ran out into the corridor, ready to start.

The door shut in front of him and he took a breath as he heard the Warblers start harmonising together for the intro.

The doors cracked open and Blaine walked in, pretending to fix his tie as he jumped down the stairs. (If you wanna watch it and just pretend Kurt isn't there… en/videos/49035/GLEE-Bills-Bills-Bills-Performance -from-2-6/)

**At first we started out real cool  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now you're getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
You're slowly makin' me pay for things  
Your money should be handling**

Blaine loved this song because he could release his inner sass for all to see.

**And now you ask to use my car, car  
Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity to even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week**

Blaine ran over to the chess set in the corner and moved one of the pieces dramatically, perfectly aware that he hadn't put anyone in check.

**You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another, a baller  
When times get hard I need someone to help me out,  
instead of  
A scrub like you who don't know what a man's about**

They all moved into a symmetric formation, moving in time, sliding from side to side.

**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Can you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do, so you and me are through**

**And then you use my cell phone, phone  
Callin' who ever that you think's at home  
And then when the bill comes all of a sudden you be acting dumb  
Don't know where none of these calls come from  
When your mamma's numbers here more than once**

**You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another, a baller  
When times get hard I need someone to help me out, instead of  
A scrub like you who don't know what a man's about**

They all made a circle in the middle of the room and clapped along as some of the Warblers started to free style in the middle.

**Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Can you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do, so you and me are through**

**You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another**

**Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Can you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do, so you and me are through**

**Can you pay my bills?**

**Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Can you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill, uh  
I don't think you do, no, no, so you and me are through.**

There was silence and a loud, but solo, clapping came from the door way. Blaine turned and saw Kurt standing there smirking. Blaine, along with the others Warblers, ran over to him.

"Are you alright? Are you staying?" Blaine asked grabbing hold of Kurt's hands. Kurt just smiled and turned his head into the corridor where Mr Hummel was standing, unnoticed.

"Mr Hummel," Blaine stuttered, quietly. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly.

Mr Hummel walked so he stood next to Kurt. He then looked down at Blaine who he towered over. "I've told you a million times, kid. It's Burt," whatever tension had been in the room before, had lifted as Blaine let out a breath of relief. Blaine grinned and nodded.

Burt looked up to address the rest of the Warblers. "Now, I understand that what you guys are doing is for your future, and I know better than anyone to never get in the way of a kid with dreams. But just look after each other, alright? And for heaven's sake don't do anything stupid." Burt looked sternly around at the boys who all nodded vigorously at him.

It seemed clear that Burt had no more to say as he clapped his son on the shoulder and said "I'll see you this weekend Kurt, our agreement still stands," Without waiting for an answer, he turned and started walking back down the hall. Suddenly Burt stopped and turned back around, seeming to remember something "Oh, and Blaine? If you ever hurt my son, expect a grave with your name on it," he then continued on his way.

There was a slight awkward silence left in the choir room, before Wes burst out laughing. All the boys stared as their leader gasped and clutched his sides, pointing at Blaine and then the door unable to form words. David glanced worryingly at his best friend, patting him on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Ummm, I think we'll just call it a day, guys," David said as he grabbed Wes by the shoulders and steered him out of the room.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and said "I'll talk to you later okay? I just need to have a word with Seb," Blaine raised his eyebrows looking confused but nodded all the same, kissing Kurt on the cheek before he left.

Kurt turned to see the room was clearing all apart from Sebastian, who caught his eye and nodded as the last of the freshmen scurried out of the room.

"Heard you wanted to talk to me?" Sebastian said coolly, then stood up and walked slowly over to where Kurt was standing.

Kurt turned his cold gaze on him. "You have excellent hearing, if that's the case," he scolded.

Sebastian, covering up his momentary hurt at the sharpness of Kurt's voice, smirked, doing his best to make Kurt feel like this was all a joke

He raised his hands to his heart and put on an expression of mock hurt. "Ouch, the Warbler's own bitch queen is pissed at me, "

"Oh, cut the act, Bastian. You know what you did," Kurt snapped.

Sebastian's smirk dropped from his face and his arms crossed over his chest defensively. "I would love it if you… enlightened me,"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We are Warblers and as Warblers we have tradition to up hold. So why, pray tell, would you take a _knife _with you yesterday?"

The colour drained from Sebastian's face. He glared "I…I wanted to be prepared. It's was a public school. Who knows what goes on in there." He spoke the word public with disgust in his voice.

"They're not animals, for goodness sake, Seb! They're level 4," Kurt cried

Sebastian sneered. "Well, since you seem so trusting of them, why don't you go back to them!" There was silence and Sebastian immediately regretted what he had said.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean it," He stuttered. Kurt looked him straight in the eyes as he walked forward. Sebastian soon found he could no longer hold the gaze and looked down at his shoes.

"You doubt me," It wasn't a question.

"No, no Kurt I wasn't thinkin-" but he was cut off as Kurt grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down so they were at the same height, almost nose to nose.

"You have no _idea_ what I've been through at that school. I had to completely immerse myself in that life, and I apologises that it's taking a while to wear off."

He released Sebastian who jerked upwards. "I-I know."

Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh, good. Then you'll know that as 4's they have some protection from the police… luckily for you, I know they don't really understand how the rules work, I swear that Artie's the only one who's ever picked up that goddamn rule book."

Kurt huffed and looked around. "You better take this on board Seb, because if I've spent a year in that hell hole for nothing, you're the one I'm gonna have a problem with. Use your _brains_ I know you've got them in there somewhere,"

Sebastian nodded vigorously as Kurt stepped back. The air around them suddenly seemed less tense as Kurt smiled, and started walking out of the room.

Just before he turned the corner, Sebastian called after him. "Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned to looked back at Seb. "It's good to have you back," Kurt didn't see Sebastian's blush.

"It's good to be back," Kurt grinned as he walked away.

**What just happened…? Oh I know that the song part was bad but you could always just go and watch it and pretend that Kurt's not there.**

…**Hi guys, I know this Is up early, but I've been feeling down lately so I don't really know what to do with myself, anyway… here's another chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Over the next week, Kurt surprised himself at just how easily he was able to slip back into Dalton. The whole school seemed to have kept a gap open for his return, so he didn't need to go looking for his place, it was right where he left it.

After an argument that had shook the dorm building, Kurt and Blaine were allowed to share a bedroom. Mr Oaken made it clear that if he heard _anything_, they would be out of there faster than they could put their clothes back on… then he had back tracked and said he would let them get dressed before confronting them any further.

Mr Oaken wasn't the only teacher that had been, as Nick put it, klaine-blocking. In every class Kurt and Blaine shared, they had been moved so they were unable to sit next to each other, teachers giving them knowing looks. By Wednesday, both Kurt and Blaine had given up even _trying_ to sit together.

As Dalton's work was so much more advanced, Kurt had made Blaine give him tutoring for the year he was at Mickenly, and it had worked reasonably well, apart from the many, _many_ times they had gotten distracted. But thanks to the _successful_ study sessions, Kurt was able to keep up with his peers without much catch up work.

Madam Robert, their French teacher, almost cried when Kurt walk through the door of her classroom. "Ah, Kurt! My favourite pupil! My classes' have not been the same without your wonderful French. I only hope that you haven't lost your talent while you were away," she gazed at him sceptically.

Kurt smile as he noticed the invitation to practice his French. "non, madame. Je crois que mon français est toujours aussi bon! Mais je dois dire que l'enseignant au Mckinley n'est pas près de votre compétence." Madame Robert clapped her hands together, adoringly.

"It's wonderful to see you again Kurt. Anyway, take a seat, though not next to Blaine."

Kurt simply nodded, glancing over at Blaine who pouted.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You wouldn't last 5 minutes next to me speaking French," Kurt said. The class laughed good-naturedly, as Blaine blushed and sat next to Jeff. Kurt turned eyeing the empty seat next to Sebastian, and then sat down next to him. Sebastian and Kurt had been tense around each other ever since their little confrontation. They had been pleasant to each other but not teasing or joking around like they used to be. Kurt wanted to change that.

He gave Sebastian a small smile as the lesson started and Sebastian nodded stiffly back. What Kurt didn't realize is that Seb didn't think he could last 5 minutes next to French speaking Kurt either.

o/O\o

(Friday night)

"I can't do this!" Seb exclaimed as he burst into Trent's room.

Trent, who was half way through changing, gasped and covered his torso, blushing red. "Bastian! Do you mind?!" he shrieked.

"What? Oh sorry!" Bastian apologised and walked over to the door he had left open and shut it. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Not what I meant…" he mumbled but Seb was no longer listening, instead he was running his fingers through his hair and muttering to himself.

Trent reached out blindly for a shirt and pulled it on sighing as he saw that Sebastian still hadn't moved. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or just stand there looking like a man going through a mid-life crisis?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian groaned "I thought it would be fine when he's around all the time, like I would realise that I'm not that into him. But I'm just finding it really difficult whenever he's around… and I feel like I'm about to throw up, and sing at the same time. God, I'm messed up," Seb dropped on to Trent's bed.

Trent studied Sebastian for a moment and clicked his tongue. "You're talking about Kurt, right?"

Sebastian huffed out a laugh, covering his eyes with his hands. "Who else?"

Trent sucked his lip, trying to come up with a response; he failed. After a moment Trent said "You know that you can't break Kurt and Blaine up. Apart from the fact that they're convinced that they're 'it' for each other, I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself," he spoke slowly, as if talking to a very small child.

Seb groaned and gave Trent a look through his fingers. "Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do! They're happy, I'm happy that they're happy. But sometimes it's… difficult especially when they're not together in the same room. I just don't know what to do."

Trent sighed. He knew that Sebastian had had a crush on Kurt since halfway through freshmen year. Trent was the one who sat with him and ate ice cream while watching sappy rom-coms and held him when he cried. It was rather tragic that Sebastian refused to move on. He had one night stands with random guys, and Trent always found him sneaking through the hallways at 4 in the morning, doing the 'walk of shame'.

"You could find yourself a boyfriend," Trent stated as Sebastian groan at his suggestion.

"I've _tried_ that. It makes me feel even more crap," he sighed annoyed.

"No, Bastian, you've tried hooking up with random strangers and not even getting their number afterwards. Sex isn't the answer, but a relationship might be."

"And who would want a relationship with me?" Sebastian sneered.

Trent opened his mouth… and closed it again "…I don't know," he said in a dull tone

"Exactly! Everyone just thinks I'm… I'm a slut or something that goes and hangs in gay bars just to be fucked! I know that a load of the Warblers are just scared of me, and those who do actually like me, make jokes about it. Like 'oh, Seb why are you grumpy? Didn't get any sex last night?' and 'wait Bastian's not feeling well? Stick a dick in him and he'll be fine!' and when the guys say that it just hurts!" Seb yelled tears in his eyes.

Trent didn't say anything; he just stared at his friend. Silently Trent opened his arms and Sebastian fell into them. Needing the comfort that he wasn't going to get any where else.

o/O\o

"I now call this warbler meeting to order," Wes, ever in his element hit the gavel on its anvil. It was Thursday and the Warblers were having a meeting in which they were only talking about events, dates, and who will lead in what… the list goes on.

"First order of business, David?" Wes turned to face David, who was perched on a side table next to the projector.

"Thank you Wesley," David smiled as Wes cringed at his name. "So as you guys know, it's soon going to be November, which means that the Winter Ball is fast approaching." All the Warblers looked around excitedly and the freshmen stared up in confusion.

"For those Warblers who do not know, the Winter Ball is an event that Professor Dalton himself started. It's a chance to appreciate the beauty of winter, without all the commotion of the holidays."

David clicked a switch on the side of the projector and a picture of the main hall projected on to the opposite wall. The main hall was where all the events where held. It was a high ceilinged room with large, tall windows, and chandeliers. It had everything you needed for a well-respected party… or Ball, as we must call it.

"Parents, as well as siblings will be invited. It's formal attire!" David said with enthusiasm at the prospect of wearing a suit. "The Warblers will be performing and we need all of you on your best behaviour," He said with a dark tone which made him look even more like a teacher than usual.

"You also can bring a date… or if not then be _extremely_ gentlemanly to the girls from Crawford country, I think that's all… Blaine you're up," David clicked the projector off and lent against the table again.

Blaine, who was lent against the sofa opposite to Kurt, grinned at David. "Warblers, as this is one of the greatest traditions that Dalton has to offer, I'd like to start it off with a very important question."

Blaine started walking over the small space to where Kurt was sitting on the leather sofa. Suddenly, Nick thought it would be a wonderful idea to stick his foot out, right in front of Blaine, which made the dapper boy almost fall on top of Kurt. Kurt grabbed him under the arms as his knees buckled and steadied him in his kneeling position.

Blaine blushed darkly and Kurt giggled slightly.

Blaine took a breath and asked "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honour of being my date to the winter ball?" Kurt was sure that, if at that moment, the room had been filled with teenage girls, there would have been 'Awww's' coming from every corner. But as it was, 'Awww's' were coming from only 3… maybe 3 and a half of the corners.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and replied. "Nothing would make me happier." Blaine grinned as Kurt leant forward to press his lips to Blaine's.

**I'm afraid I had to cut a scene off the end here! But don't worry it's in the next chapter. Personally I love the Trent-Sebastian friendship and that is so fun to write. I think it's important for Seb to be able to take his walls down around someone, and show how he really feels. I think it was also important to show how he feels about his, for want of a better term, sexual situation.**

**I wanted to take the focus off the ND's completely for this chapter but they are heavily featured In the next one. What I'm finding really important for this fic is not to have the new directions as the 'bad side,' this is difficult for me with character like Rachel and Finn, though I'm trying my best. I want the human mistakes aspect to be at the forefront of the drama, as it is on the show and in real life.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys sorry I couldn't post this yesterday, my friend had a party and… yeah**

**Chapter 10**

Thursday evening was quiet and peaceful, with all of the boys feeling that it was too close to Friday to do anything but sit and discuss the upcoming ball. The calm was interrupted by Wes bursting through the doors, dramatically.

"She dumped me!" he exclaimed slumping down in the seat next to David.

" 'ho's s'e?" Nick mumbled through a mouth full of sandwich. Jeff hit him on the arm, fussing over the crumbs.

"Who do you think, Vicky!" Everyone cringed to hear the girl's name. All of the Warblers, Kurt mainly, questioned Wes' taste in girls.

Wes sighed flopping his head on to David's shoulder, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Good, I never liked her," Kurt stated as he shifted in Blaine's lap, turning the page of his book.

Wes huffed and looked up "But you guys don't get it! Most of you are gay, in fact," Wes scanned the room. Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine, Trent, Sebastian, and David blinked back at him. "You're all gay!"

"Hey!" David exclaimed from next to him. "I'm just as straight as you," Blaine let out a stifled snigger.

"That means you're both questionable," Sebastian butted in. "especially with what happened on Friday. Two words, 'Body shots'."

As Wes and David argued their heterosexuality cases, Kurt's phone started ringing. Standing up quickly, he excused himself from the conversation, pressing answer as he walked.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo! Just wanted to ask if you were planning on coming to Friday night dinner?"

Kurt rolled his eyes ."Yes dad I'm coming home for dinner tomorrow, but I can't stay for the weekend, the work load here will take some getting used to."

"Yeah that's fine, Kurt. I understand… But do you think Blaine will be free this Friday?"

"Umm, Yeah. But why?"

"Well, I want to get to know the kid more. You know, now that you two are… are,"

"Boyfriends?"

"Exactly! So…"

"I'll talk to him. Bye dad. Love you," Kurt clicked end call and turned around to see Blaine standing there, white as a sheet.

"I take it you heard that conversation," Kurt stated.

Blaine nodded, biting his lip.

Kurt gave him a small smile "So… are you up for dinner with the in-laws?"

o/O\o

"You're so wrong, Finn; he is ten times better", Sam insisted as he walked down the hall with Finn to Glee practice.

"Dude, are you crazy? He can't even compare," scoffed Finn as they entered the choir room. They were both poring over a piece of paper with all of the known Warblers on.

"He's way better", Sam insisted.

"He is not", Finn shot back at his blonde friend. This developed into a round of "is not, is too," much to the dismay of the other Glee clubbers.

"They have been doing this for a week now", Tina moaned to Mike.

"Try dealing with it in football practice", Mike replied, rolling his eyes.

Quinn who was sitting behind the couple, sighed "I just can't see how arguing over who on the Warblers is better, will get us anywhere."

"Well, I suppose they are getting to know the competition." Mercedes reasoned. She had been really quiet that week, seeming still in shock from what had happened. She no longer fought Rachel for solos and hadn't sung all week.

Just then Mr Shue walked in. "Alright, guys. I know that losing Kurt has set us back. It was unexpected and I understand that. But what we need to focus on is sectionals and more over how we're going to get there."

"On a bus I'd hope," said Tina.

"The cheerios have blown the schools budget, meaning that the only way we are going to get a bus is if we do some fund-raising. Now I suggest that we…"

As Mr Shue continued on, Rachel stopped listening. She had done her best that past week to re-spirit the club into to the driving force it once was, but to no avail. With the arrival of Kurt's replacement, Lauren Zizzes, who didn't seem to have any talent what so ever, the New Directions were brought down to an all-time low.

As Rachel was the lead singer of the New Directions, she felt that it was her responsibility and she must do everything she could to lead them to a win. Well, if the Warblers can fight dirty, then so can they. Rachel Berry started to form one of her 'brilliant' plans.

"Okay, so is everyone clear about what they have to do?" Mr Shue asked, bringing Rachel back to reality. She looked around confused. Luckily nobody had noticed that she wasn't listening.

As Mr Shue dismissed the glee club, Finn and Sam continued their argument. Rachel grabbed her bag and walked, quickly out of the choir room, kissing Finn's cheek as she went. Just as she got into the corridor, she heard foot-steps and a voice behind her.

"Hey Berry, where you off to in such a hurry," Rachel turned to see Puck standing just outside to doorway to the choir room.

"Oh nothing," Rachel tried to smile reassuringly but it just seemed nervous.

Puck raised his eyebrows and walked slowly toward Rachel. "We gotta win," he said after a moment. Rachel looked up at him surprised. Out of everyone in the club, she expected Puck to be one of the one's who didn't want to go into the arts as a job. Puck sighed "look, I know that most people don't think I care about this type of stuff, but… Glee club is the only good thing I got going for me,"

Puck lifted his head up to see if anyone was around "If you tell anyone I said this I'll tell 'em you got brain damage, but you're the best singer this group's got, and if anyone deserves to be on Broadway, or whatever the hell you want to do, it's you."

Rachel smiled "Thank you Noah,"

Puck cringed at the use of his first name "yeah, whatever just _don't _call me that again, it's Puck!" And he stalked off.

o/O\o

That night, Rachel lay in bed wide awake. Her dad's had long since gone to bed, and the banging of their bed on the wall wasn't to be heard. Rachel didn't have the heart to tell them she could hear it, and besides it was healthy of them to do that…

Rachel changed her thoughts as quickly as she could.

Instead she focused on the impossible task ahead of her, winning sectionals. Now was the time when the club needed her more than ever, and she needed help from someone who knew what it was like to win.

She picked up her phone from beside her bed and called a contact that she never thought she would need to. Jesse St. James.

"Well, Rachel Berry," the smooth voice crooned through the speaker, making her cringe. "I didn't expect to be hearing from you any time soon,"

Rachel took a breath, hesitated for a moment the whispered down the phone "I need your help,"

o/O\o

She shouldn't be here. Not when what happened the year before put the glee club in so much danger. She should turn back right now! But then the smirking face of Kurt Hummel entered her mind. With his gorgeous boyfriend and friends who never said a mean word against him.

Don't think for a minute that she was jealous. Kurt had gone back to the Warblers; he had sealed his fate in failure. High school doesn't last forever; Rachel realized this more than anyone. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of getting out of Lima, away from the small minded town that didn't appreciate her talent.

The car park that they had agreed to meet in was dark. A single street light flickered to her left and far in the distance she heard a dog bark.

It was classic dramatic horror film. Normally Rachel would appreciate the dramatics of it, but the fear for her own safety was prominent in her mind.

A single figure stepped out of the shadows. Rachel could see easily that it was Jessie. She knew the confident walk, the curly hair.

Jessie St. James stopped a few feet in front of Rachel. His face lit up, his eyes sparkling. "Ms Berry, always a pleasure," he grinned, taking her hand and kissed it.

Rachel pulled her hand away "save the sweet talk, St. James. I'm here for your help,"

Jessie raised his eyebrow and smirked "whatever you say,"

He led her into a small café. It was dingy with peeling wallpaper and cracked leather sofas. However there was a certain air to the place which made it feel more homely than anything. There was nobody in the café except a young boy behind the counter. He looked up, curiously at them.

"Two teas please," Jessie asked. The boy nodded quickly and went to make the drinks.

They both wandered over to a leather sofa and sat down. Rachel shifted rather awkwardly. Before Jessie could even open his mouth, she was talking, telling him everything about Kurt's betrayal and everyone being down that passed week about it.

He listened to her intently, not interrupting, as she was going about twice the speed of normal talking, and he was afraid of missing out any detail that would be useful.

Finally Rachel stopped talking, just as their drinks were coming over. Jessie took a sip of his tea and set in down, deeming it satisfactory.

"Kurt is the gay one, right?" Jessie said slowly

"Well, that not his only quality… what am I doing? I sound like I'm trying to defend him!"

Jessie grabbed Rachel's hand to try and stop her knocking over their tea's "Hey, calm down okay. I see your problem. But why did you come to me about it?"

Rachel sighed "…I don't know. I don't trust you, I don't really like you but you just seemed the right person… does that make sense?"

"Honestly, I believe that you're still in love with me and want an excuse to talk to me without the oversized dinosaur baby getting suspicious. Though you would probably deny that because you want to portray yourself as being independent."

Rachel glared at him "Where is this going?" she asked.

Jessie rolled his eyes "You need to make them fear something, you! You have to take out their lead singers, right before the competition, so they have no way of re-grouping." He was now talking with determination, a gleam in his eye.

Rachel looked at him, scandalized. "I-I can't _kill_ anyone!" she hissed.

Jessie raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Who said anything about killing?"

**No, Jessie! Stop it! I really don't have any control over these characters.**

**This chapter was probably one of the more difficult ones to write. I find it really hard to write Rachel, and by the time you read this I will have probably changed what's above several times. I hope I get her situation across. She knows that this is her only root to get wear she wants to go but now is the first time that Rachel has doubts that she could get there.**

**QUICK NOTE!: the updates may slow down a little in the next few weeks, I gonna be **_**really**_** busy. But just hold tight in there oaky!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Guys. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been busy, but anyway**

**Thanks to my beta charlotte. Mwah amazing!**

Chapter 11

"I really don't think this is a good idea, what if he doesn't like me?" Blaine gabbled as Kurt pulled him across the courtyard of Dalton. It was around 5 o'clock on Friday evening. The sun was out and there was as pleasant calmness in the air.

"Of course he'll like you; he wouldn't have invited you otherwise. And it's not like you've never met him." Kurt assured him.

"Yes, but our last meeting wasn't that great. Oh god! I can't face him after that, tell them I'm sorry but I don't feel well." Blaine tried to pull himself back toward the front door, but Kurt's grasp was relentless.

"Hey, hey? Come on, listen to me." Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine back so he was fully in his arms. "you're getting wound up about nothing. I promise, even if my dad hates you, which he won't, it's not going to change my opinion about you, or change how much I love you." Blaine sighed as they shared a sweet kiss and got into Kurt's car.

_You're worrying about nothing_ Blaine kept telling himself, as Kurt wheeled out of the gates. For a few minutes they sat in silence, and then Kurt spoke up. "Blaine you're practically vibrating, just calm down," He said soothingly.

Blaine tried to breathe steadily. "You're right. I'll be fine," he said in a voice a little higher than before.

Kurt glanced over at him quickly before saying "yes, you will," confidently, almost trying to reassure himself as well as Blaine.

After that, the mood became a lot lighter in the car; Blaine even managed a smile or two. They were soon driving in Lima when Blaine spoke up. "Do you know if Finn is going to be there?"

Kurt bit his lip "I'm not sure," he answered "If he is then I don't expect this will go well." He changed his tone. "Blaine you have to promise me that if anything happens, you won't be rude,"

"Rude? I'm never!" Blaine protested before Kurt cut him off.

"Exactly! Be yourself. A polite gentleman," Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled softly and flicked the radio on, trying to distract themselves from the nerves that were starting to creep up on them again. Too quickly, Blaine felt, they we're parked outside Kurt's house and the engine was silent.

Kurt squeezed his hand and released it, opening the car door and stepping out, Blaine doing the same on his side. The quick walk to the front door made Blaine's heart beat faster. There was no way he could do this. On the other side of that door was a man who he wanted more than ever to have a good opinion of him, but so far, the odds were stacked against him.

But now time had run out, because Kurt had his key in the door, and the handle was being pulled. The door opened to reveal the hallway and Blaine was almost taken aback by the normality of it.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt called through the doorway as he stepped inside, dragging Blaine in after him and shutting the door.

Carole, clad in an apron, came bustling out of the kitchen. "Kurt! Oh, it's so good to see you, I've missed you this week," she gushed hugging the boy tightly.

"And Blaine, I know we've never met but I'm going to hug you anyway," without warning Blaine was enveloped in her arms, giving a little "umpf," in surprise.

"Your father's in the living room, Kurt," Carole continued, releasing Blaine.

"Thank you Carole, do you need any help with dinner?" he asked.

"Oh no honey, there's only the 4 of us and well, none of us eat as much as Finn, surely?" there was a moment of awkwardness as Finn's name was mentioned.

"..Right, anyway we're just gonna…" Kurt gestured to the living room door and Carole nodded. Giving Carole a fleeting smile, Blaine followed Kurt into the cosy living room.

Burt was sitting in an old, tattered arm chair, facing the television on which a football game was playing.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doin'?" He asked taking his eyes from the game.

Kurt laughed slightly. "I'm the same as I was yesterday when you called,"

Burt pulled himself out of his chair, groaning slightly as if he hadn't got up in a while.

He hugged his son tightly before turning his eyes on Blaine, who had a face that seemed full of terror. Burt sighed. "Blaine," he said, slightly sharply, so much so that Blaine jumped a little where he stood. "Look guys, I know how I found out about your relationship wasn't the way _any _of us wanted me to find out, but I know now and we can put it in the past, I'm not angry at you kid, so can you stop looking like I'm about to stab you with a knife," He smiled

Blaine took a shaky breath of relief and nodded. Kurt patted Blaine's back reassuringly.

Burt clapped his hand together. "I think dinners almost done, we should see if Carole wants any help,"

Kurt shook his head. "We've already asked and, as always, she refused. I swear she's more protective over that kitchen then I used to be," Kurt smiled as he remembered when he first had trouble letting Carole cook.

As anyone would have guessed, Carole refused to have any help. "No, I'm almost done, if you really want to help, then set the table," she said quickly, shoving the salt and pepper shakers into Burt's hand.

Burt looked up smiling. "You heard her boys,"

In no time at all, they were all sitting down, enjoying the wonderful dinner Carole had prepared of chicken salad, new potatoes and French bread. It was simple, yet delicious.

Blaine had slipped easily into the role of gentlemanly boyfriend and was happily complimenting her cooking. "Seriously, Carole this is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Carole chuckled lightly. "Oh, it was nothing honey, but thank you so much," there was silence for another minute or so before Carole spoke "Now boys, I understand that you boys probably don't want to talk about this, but Burt and I have decided not to take sides in this show-choir thing,"

"I don't expect you to," Kurt says quietly, looking up from his plate.

Burt smiled, "We also want to know what you guys will be doing to each other, how bad it will get. I…I read things, on the internet. But I want to hear it from you."

Blaine set his fork down slowly, turning to look at Kurt, thinking it was probably best if he was the one to talk about this.

Kurt sat up stiffly, head high, looking down his nose slightly at Burt and Carole. "I just want you two to know that _whatever _I say now will not change what we're doing." He said forcefully.

Burt sighed "Kurt, I know I can't force you not to, but you gotta understand, all I want is you to be safe. I can't agree to let you put yourself in danger willingly."

"I promise dad, it's not that dangerous, we aren't going to get ourselves killed,"

Burt shifted. "Still, if you could tell me about it."

Kurt looked around the kitchen a little uncomfortably.

Blaine spoke up. "Well, there are 4 levels of show choir, that shows how far a team's willing to go to win. The warblers are level 3, and have been ever since they were founded."

"And… what does level 3 mean you are willing to do?" Carole questioned nervously.

"It means that apart from competing in competitions, we spy on other show choirs, hence why Kurt was at McKinley, and we also can kidnap if need be."

"Why would you need to kidnap someone?" Burt asked eyes wide.

Blaine shrugged. "If you needed information, or if another team had one of our guys, we'd take theirs and then swap."

Both adults nodded.

The Dining room fell, once again, into a comfortable silence as they continued to eat. Just as Blaine finish the last bite of his chicken, and noise came from the hallway that sounded very much like a key in the lock.

Carole's eyes went wide as her son walked through the door, and everyone realised this evening was about to get a whole lot weirder.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a stricken look on his face and Kurt stiffened in his chair, glancing down at the table top. Blaine's hand was resting there as it hadn't moved since he dropped his fork in surprise. Before any other thought had gone through his mind, Kurt reached out and clutched Blaine's hand.

He couldn't pretend that the new arrival wasn't Finn and as the tall, lanky teenager walked in to the dining room, there wasn't much point.

"Well, I didn't know we had visitors," Finn said, uncharacteristic sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Finn, please? Don't be rude." Carole said stiffly

Finn sniffed, trying to contain the anger just bubbling below the surface. "Why don't we hear what Kurt has to say about this, after all it seems to be all about him."

Blaine glared at Finn but didn't say anything, as Kurt took a breath glancing up from where his gaze had been permanently set on their entwined hands. "…I don't think we should make this one a battle for home, it's gonna tear the family apart."

"Oh, it already has, all thanks to you!" Finn said coldly.

"Finn," Burt said sternly. "Come on now bud that's enough,"

For the first time, Finn's eyes went to the adults, who were looking stern and (if it were possible) a little scared. "Whatever," he said quietly, and starting towards the door.

Blaine let out a tiny breath of relief as he thought it was all over… until he felt his hand be dropped and heard the chair legs to his right being scraped back

"You worried we gonna beat your ass so you won't be able to live off your girlfriend's fame?" as soon as Kurt had said it, he regretted it.

Finn turned around slowly "Well if we're being honest with each other than I guess I can say this. You're a lying manipulative _bitch_ who is only thinking about himself and his dick! Yeah, I overheard Burt telling mom all about how you went to Dalton, got yourself piss drunk and was found in _that _boy's bed, you Slut,"

It was that last word that caused the chaos. Blaine jumped to his feet so fast it seemed like he had springs attached. But once he was standing he couldn't think of the words to say. He was speechless at the thought that any (almost) brother's could bad mouth each other, and what Finn had just said was _way _out of line

Suddenly both Finn and Kurt were screaming insults at each other, inaudible as they were mixed together.

"THAT'S IT!" Silence fell.

Everyone turned to see Burt stood up from his seat, seething with anger. "I will not have you two bad mouth each other under this roof, apologise, NOW!" he demanded, his eyes flicking from both boys, glancing sparingly at Blaine once or twice.

After a second of thick silence, Finn lifted his head as though he had been in deep thought. "No," he said clearly, and before anyone could say another word, he had run from the house, the bag he walked in with and slammed the door.

The atmosphere didn't lighten as only the four of them were left. Blaine saw that Kurt's hands were shaking, and he quickly tried to grab them, only to be engulfed by Kurt hugging him.

The dam broke, and all the rebuffed feelings over the past week came flooding back. Blaine could hear Kurt crying quietly into his shoulder, and he immediately tightened his hold, whispering soothing words into his hair.

There was a slight cough behind Kurt, and Blaine looked over Kurt's head to see Burt and Carole still standing there.

"I'm sorry about that," Burt said, but Blaine wasn't really sure who he was apologising to.

"I'm going to have a strong word with him when he gets back, there's no excuse for him saying those things to you." Carole said shakily.

Kurt wiped his eyes and turned around in Blaine's arms, grabbing his hand again, his safe place.

"But, kiddo, you can't go around talking to people like that, he was walking away from the situation and you provoked him." Burt said gently.

"I know, I regretted it as soon as I said it, it was defensive," Kurt sniffed.

"Defence against what?" Blaine asked quietly, his voice strained.

"…I don't know… My pride, the warblers… us," Kurt said looking around into Blaine's eyes that crinkled with emotion.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he pulled him back into the hug.

**Well that took longer than I thought… this chapter was one that I thought would be easy to write, but it has taken me 3 weeks… that is how badly I suffer from writer's block. Even though it took a long time, it was so enjoyable to write.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow it feels like a really long time since I last updated. This week has been annoying and stressful. But I won't bother you with any of that. Thanks to all you guys who favourite and follow this, I will shortly be asking you guys how you would like to work with this story… I think it may be a trilogy. Drop a review if you feel like it and let get on with the chapter**

**Thank you to my amazing beta Charlotte X**

Chapter 12

After they'd finished the cool remainders of the meal, Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine moved into the living room, to make conversation, staying well away from the topic of Finn and the New Direction.

"So, um, the winter ball is coming up and I wanted to ask if you two would be my guests?" Kurt said, picking up his coffee and sipping it.

"Winter ball? Oh, that sounds posh," Carole said.

"Umm, yeah it's a suit and tie event, you know? There's dinner, performance by the Warblers, and an award ceremony." Blaine said lightly from his place next to Kurt.

"What type of awards?" Burt asked sitting back in his arm chair.

"Oh, academic, umm, behaviour and then the student's awards, which are voted on by the students, those are the funniest!" Blaine said animatedly.

Burt nodded. "Well, I'm sure we can make it. Blaine? Are your parents going to be there?"

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he saw Blaine's face of horror "Oh god! No!" he cried. "I think they are,"

Kurt laughed harder and Blaine glared. "It's not funny, they are _so_ embarrassing!"

"I think they're great!" Kurt chuckled.

"Do your parents know about you two dating? Carole asked.

"Yes they know, and they're completely fine with it if you're wondering… I think they are too fine with it."

Burt frowned. "How come your parents know and I didn't?" he said.

Kurt let out a huff of air and said "I'm sorry dad. I wanted to tell you, but this whole spying thing, Finn would guess and then he'd tell Rachel who would work it out if he couldn't, and I doubt he could," Kurt muttered the ending.

"Kurt, that's Carole's son you're talking about," Burt said angrily.

Kurt's eye's snapped to Carole, startled "I'm so sorry, Carole. It just slipped out. I promise it wasn't a jab at you or your parenting skills I-"

Carole silenced him by raising her hand. "Kurt, it's alright. I know Finn isn't always the sharpest knife in the block. And at least you know how to apologise," she said, eyes flashing.

Kurt bit his lip still looking guilty.

"so… I think I'll need a new dress for this, won't I?" Carole said, changing the subject completely, and Blaine could only silently thank her for that.

In what seemed no time at all, Kurt and Blaine were leaving for Dalton.

"Drive safe you two," Carole called as they both got into Kurt's car.

"Will do, it was lovely to meet you Carole!" Blaine called over his shoulder, as he grabbed the car keys from Kurt's hand and before he could protest, got into the drivers seat.

"Kid you-," Burt started to protest.

"Don't worry, I'm on his insurance," Blaine said smiling at Kurt who was grumbling about something he couldn't quite catch.

After a last call of goodbye, the car doors were shut and they started to drive back to Dalton.

"We're gonna talk about this, aren't we," sighed Kurt, slumping back in the passenger seat.

Blaine shrugged "Not if you don't want to I just thought it would be good. There were some things said… that I'm not okay with."

There was silence for a moment before Kurt spoke softly. "I didn't mean what I said… I should have just let Finn leave. But before I knew it my mouth was opening and I'd said those things and then my _pride _stopped me from apologizing. I know I'm a bitch!"

"Yes you can be but-"

"If you say I'm _your bitch_ I will not talk to you," Kurt interrupted.

Blaine laughed "No… I was going to say how you're a wonderful, kind, caring person, who has given up a year of their life at Dalton so we all have a better chance at our future."

Kurt smiled softly "I couldn't have done it without your help. You stopped me going insane when I was with those idiots."

Blaine chuckled reaching over the console to take Kurt's hand "Don't worry, hun, you won't have to deal with them anymore."

Kurt smiled as he looked out of the window '_won't have to dealt with them anymore..'_ why did he have the feeling that that wasn't the case?

o/O\o

Finn didn't know where he was going, and his mind was reeling too much. _It was Kurt's fault, all Kurt's fault_,he said to himself over and over again, as he drove.

It was getting dark outside, and there was no way he could go home now. It made him feel slightly sick that he didn't feel happy in his own home. _Kurt's fault, _he reminded himself. And of course it was, but maybe he had something to do with it. _No _the New Directions were already weak, if he started to blame himself… _fucking Hummel's fault!_

Suddenly he saw a familiar street sign and turned in to the street, looking for the house that he spent much of the summer at.

Puck opened the door as Finn knocked, looking surprised to see him there. "Hey dude! ... What's wrong?" Puck asked, stepping aside to let Finn into the house.

"Kurt and his _boyfriend_ were at my house… we started yelling at each other, like, I can't even remember what I said to him, and I was just word vomiting out crap. And then Burt yelled at us both to apologise and I didn't and ran out of the house and… Well now I'm here," Finn finished ranting as they both flopped on to the couch.

"We're gonna win," Puck said as though it was fact/

"WHAT IF WE DON'T," there was a dead silence. Finn's face crumpled as he spoke. "What if we lose Puck? Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Sam, Tina, Artie, Brittany, they have _dreams_, man! And I've got none! What if, I don't try hard enough and then we lose? I couldn't deal with that, no one could,"

Puck looked at his best friend, eyes wide. "Dude, nobody will blame you. This isn't your fault! It's Hummel's and those Garglers! They should be the ones suffering here! You shouldn't feel bad." Puck patted Finn on the back.

Fin nodded his head. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he sighed glumly.

Puck wacked him on the shoulder affectionately "Course I am." He said before throwing Finn a controller and switching on the Xbox.

o\O/o

"Hey guys," David called as he walked towards them, holding hands with a smiley, red haired and freckled girl. Hattie was a very nice girl who David had been seeing for about 6 months. She was laid back and easy to along with, but also had that fire of passion in her that stopped her from being boring.

"Kurt!" she cried as she spotted him. "Oh, I've missed you," letting go of David's hand, she hugged Kurt happily.

Over the summer, Kurt had spent a little more time than he should have with the warblers, much to Wes' annoyance, who had taken being voted in as the Warbler captain as a very serious business, and didn't want the spy to be discovered under his watch. Kurt and Hattie had made fast friends as Hattie didn't like most of the warbler's girlfriends and they could sit in the corner a bitch about them with each other.

"Hi! How are you?" as the two caught up, David moved closer to Blaine and muttered.

"So… how was dinner?"

Still keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt, Blaine nodded "Dinner was… nice,"

David turned to him, eyebrow raised "Nice?"

Blaine huffed shifting from side to side "The guy- Hudson. He turned up, and he and Kurt started yelling at each other. He called Kurt a… slut… and then refused to apologise, the asshole."

"Did you defend Kurt?" David asked slowly.

A look of horror came over Blaine's face. "I... I don't know. I know I stood up, but it happened so fast and I was..." Blaine trailed off.

He felt a hand on his elbow as David asked firmly. "What Blaine? What happened?"

"Uh… it was like a flash back, really quick like lightning. But I felt like I was back at that dance-"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to press you." David cut in, ever in his calming manner.

At that moment, Kurt and Hattie seemed to have realised that Blaine and David were still there, and David took the opportunity in his stride. "Well, come on Hattie. I need to get you home before curfew; otherwise your dad will have my head."

Hattie laughed at him. "I've told you, he's a cuddly teddy bear,"

"Yeah well not to me he isn't," David said, leading her down the corridor.

Blaine laughed as the pair continued to bicker while walking away.

"Those two are cute together," Kurt said, putting his arm around Blaine's waist.

Blaine smiled. "We're cuter," He mumbled before pecking Kurt on the lips.

"Very true," Kurt said in his superior manner that made Blaine feel like he was in the presence of a noble lord. Sometimes Blaine was a little dramatic.

Just then, Kurt let out a small yawn, his face scrunching up sweetly.

"Aww, is Kurtie tired?" Blaine cooed, giggling at the heavy lidded glare Kurt gave him.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "shame that, I was hoping to give you a blowjob before we go to bed, guess you'll have to just go without,"

Then Kurt started to walk away, smirking, leaving an open mouthed and drooling Blaine behind him.

**What did you think? Whose fault is the arguments?**

**Should we start the team thing? Like whose team Warbler and whose team New Directions? **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hey! Guys! Wow there seem to be A LOT of TEAM Warbler reading this… I was expecting that. Well tell me WHY you prefer them to the ND's**

The week of the winter ball finally arrived and with it, brought a steady flurry of snow. How fitting. All of the student were excited about it, a little too much for teenage boys but at least they were all keeping some stereotype alive by complaining about the dress code, as Kurt expected them to.

As the week went on, Kurt thought he might have to check the amount of students that Dalton actually processed, the lines to vote for the Student awards were long and never seemed to go down. So it was the Thursday before the ball, that was to be held Saturday evening, that he and Blaine finally got to vote.

The categories this year were… interesting. There were all the normal ones. Like most surprising, best looking, most likely to win an Oscar… but there were a couple of additions this year like sexiest, best tumblr blog and Best couple. "Please use couple name" was set in brackets next to the last one.

Kurt smiled as he wrote down his respective choices putting 'Niff' in the last slot.

"Hey, Kurt? Are you finished in there," Blaine's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Yep," Kurt said, straightening up and pulling the curtain back.

"Interesting categories this year…" said Blaine trying not to smirk.

"Why, yes there is. I wonder who will win," They both descended into fits of giggles.

"Aww, look! Klaine are being cutie pies," Flint chuckled from next to the window.

"Awwwww! Do Kurtie and Blainey want to win the best couple?" Thad cooed sarcastically pulling them both into a hug. "Do they? Uhfff!" Kurt had wacked him in the stomach and he keeled over, having the wind knocked out of him.

Both Blaine and Flint laughed as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him away.

"You have your tuxes?"

"Yes,"

"And your shoes are polished?"

"Yes,"

"And your-"

"Who are you, my mother?" Blaine exclaimed, earning him a whack on the arm from Kurt

"Kinky," Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Sebastian standing there.

Blaine blushed deep and Kurt smirked, giving a sassy look. "Yeah you know what? We are," he grinned and pulled a stuttering Blaine into a deep and dirty kiss. Teeth, tongue, spit it would have been quite gross if Sebastian hadn't been enthralled by it. They way Kurt lips moved, the little noises he made, made Sebastian feel like he was going to turn into a pile of goo. Kurt let go of Blaine, who stepped back, panting. In the back of Seb's mind he didn't blame him.

"You jealous, Bastian?" Kurt said a little breathlessly, smirking triumphantly at the boy. To Kurt's surprise Sebastian didn't react, he stared long and hard at Kurt's face, which made his smile falter. "Yes," he muttered so quietly that Kurt almost didn't catch it, before Sebastian was jogging around the corner, far too quickly not to be considered suspicious.

Blaine craned his neck curiously. "What was that about," he asked, brow furrowed.

"No idea," Kurt said flatly, before shaking himself a little and turning to Blaine with a smile.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt. "We are not kinky," he said plainly, trying to keep the smirk off his face as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said grabbing Blaine's hand again and walking down the corridor.

They walked in silence for a while, listening to their footsteps on the polished floor. No other students were around and only distant yells of celebration from the field could be heard, where many of the boys were having a snow ball war.

Suddenly, Blaine stopped dead, eyes wide. "Blaine, what?" But Blaine shushed him and pulled him to the side of the corridor. Kurt realized why Blaine had shushed him, as he heard a hushed angry voice coming from around the corner.

"This is your last chance Oaken! Those boys are _your_ responsibility! If I get anymore phone calls from parents saying you've let the boys have parties and _girls _at the parties, you will be fired, understand?" That voice was the principle, Mr Mayors. He was a tall, dark skinned man with sharp eyes and a sharp brain.

"Yes sir…" Mr Oaken's voice was quiet and soft, with none of his usual gusto.

"Good," Said Mr Mayors. "I've got my eyes on you, Oaken!" Then Mr Mayor walked away… But he was walking towards Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine in panic. They didn't have time to run.

Suddenly Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his chest, and started to kiss him fervently. _What the HELL is he doing? _Kurt thought, trying to pull away, then it clicked in his mind. _Looking busy. _He threaded his hands through the hair at the bottom of Blaine's neck, not caring about the gel on his fingers until…

"What the _devil _are you boys doing?" Mr Mayor growled. Kurt and Blaine separated and Mr Mayor gave a huff of annoyance when he realized who they were.

"You two better buck your ideas up if you think that you can do this all year," He glared but his eyes gleamed with amusement. "I'm expecting that sectionals win as well,"

Blaine coughed "Y-yes sir, of course."

Mr Mayor smiled and started to walk away. "Oh, and Kurt? Nice to see you back again,"

"Good to see you too sir," He smiled.

Mr Mayors nodded, then turned to Blaine again. "Mr Anderson, the only reason I let you wear so much gel in your hair is so it doesn't seem messy, sort that out please,"

Blaine jumped and moved his hand self-consciously to the back of his neck. His messed up hair was really noticeable as the gel made his hair stick together. "Will do sir," Blaine mumbled

"Hm," The principle gave out a little noise and turned on his heel, back down the corridor.

Kurt started to snigger… "That was so close," He said, gasping of breath.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Blaine said pouting like a three year old.

Kurt's face softened. "Oh, honey, he does like you… but he just likes me more," Blaine grumbled as Kurt added. "And your Dad used to go to school with him,"

"Oh God,"

"And he was the Head when your brother was here,"

"Christ no,"

"And let's not forget that your sister goes to Crawford Country, and his sister runs that school,"

Blaine put his head in his hands and muttered something that sounded like "kill me now,"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's pain. "Oh, yay, we'll see all of them on Saturday evening!"

"Ahhh," Blaine cried into his palms and Kurt roared with laughter.

"They are awful! Do you know what they all got me for my birthday? Condoms and a balaclava! I mean why would I need a balaclava?! What type of parents are they? Cooper and Bridget were the worst they got me sex toys," Blaine cringed at the memory.

Kurt scoffed. "And you said we weren't kinky,"

o/O\o

Saturday Morning greeted Dalton with a fresh covering of snow, giving the caretakers, Mr and Mr Barnes, the fun job of de-icing the driveway before any guests arrived.

Kurt had laid out his and Blaine's suits, to triple check of any creases or loose threads. There were none and by six o'clock, all the warblers were dressed smartly, shuffling around the common room.

"Ugh! If I have to wear another _stupid _bowtie again! I'm calling my father and having them made illegal!" shouted Thad, tugging at the offending item hanging loose around his neck. "How the hell do you tie these things anyway?" Sebastian rolled his eyes "For god's sake! Come here!" He tugged Thad over to him and started to tie it.

"Thad, your father couldn't make anything illegal, he works in banking." Nick said from across the room.

Thad's retort was stopped by David glancing out of the window and saying loudly "Here comes the cavalry," All of the other warblers rushed over to the windows, looking down on to the court yard below. Sure enough there were about a dozen figures walking slowly across the frosty ground.

"Oh gosh, let's hope one of them doesn't-" but before David could finish the sentence, a women dressed in a dark purple (at least that's what it looked like from the window) silk dress, slipped and landed on her back side.

"Oh no! That was a really nice dress, poor lady," Jeff gasped.

"At least it wasn't yourmother," laughed James.

"No, it was mine," Flint grunted from next to James. Flint pushed passed some of the confused freshmen and raced to the door.

As Flint opened the door and stood back, Kurt walked in. Blaine gaped. He looked beautiful. His suit cut perfectly, his hair immaculate.

"Sweetie, close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Kurt said, pushing Blaine's jaw up so it snapped closed.

"Kurt someone has a dress situation down there," Wes said still looking out of the window.

"Oh, wonderful! I was prepared for such a thing," he clapped his hands together.

"You thought someone might trip over?" Thad asked raising his eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged. "I thought that someone would be dressed so awfully that I would have to make them change,"

The room chuckled as Kurt grinned.

"Well, Mr Hummel," Blaine said holding out his arm "Shall we lead the party,"

Kurt grinned at him, threading his arm through Blaine's. "We shall," he said as they started to walk out of the common room and down the winding staircase.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but there's no way I can go into the ball looking like this! I'll have to have your dad record the performance for me on his phone camera thing!" Kurt looked down to see a woman with kind eyes, looking sadly at Flint.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was watching him with a knowing smile. Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "Go and show the ball just how awesome that dress is, I still can't believe you made it in a week!" Blaine said.

Kurt grinned brightly and raced down the stairs.

"Oh my," Flint's mother jumped in surprise as Kurt came racing down the stairs.

"Mrs Wilson I presume," Kurt held out his hand and she shook it. "I noticed you are in need of a new dress," Flint was silently thanking Kurt with his eyes behind his mother.

Kurt continued "If you'd like to come with me ma'am, I have one that I think would be perfect,"

At her raised eyebrow of just _why_ a teenage boy would have any dresses, Kurt pressed on. "I design clothes you see, and I have one that I really need to have modelled, you would be perfect,"

That made the woman blush as Kurt took her arm and led her back up the stairs. "Move over boys, we have a lady in our presence," Kurt said pressing the boys to the wall so he and Mrs Wilson could get past.

"Why isn't Kurt straight." Wes said as he got to the bottom of the stairs and started to walk with David and Flint.

"Excuse me," David asked, he had a habit of drowning Wes out when he was rambling.

"Did you see him?! He could charm the underwear off any woman," Wes replied.

"Ew, dude gross! That's my mom!" Flint shuddered looking disgusted.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't mean… anyway," Wes trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"I know what you mean, like summer vacation! In Trent's back yard. All the Warbler's girlfriends were just crowded around him, when he was on the deck chair, I swear they were talking about Blaine's butt half the time,"

"Blaine does have a nice butt," Wes said softly. David looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Wes gasped "I-I never said that got it?"

"Perfectly clear," David nodded.

But for a flicker of a second, both boy's eyes landed on Blaine's backside… and they both gave tiny nods of approval.

**Just a quick note guys!**

**My school has just broken up for Summer but next year, I (as well as my beta) will be starting my GCSEs, Now I don't know how much my work load will increase but I'm expecting the worst, so even though I have planned a sequel, it might be slow in the works. I'm very sorry but it just the way things are. Review if you want, I love to read them! Last weeks seemed to have a pattern. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi people! Sorry I've taken a while to update this but I wanted to be as good as possible before posting. Make sure to leave a review at the end or send me a message on my tumblr at KeepCalmAndKlaine. Thanks! Much love to my beta charlotte.**

Chapter 14 LL

Kurt had to admit to himself, the dress looked fantastic. It fell in all the right ways with only a few minor adjustments. So after only 25 minutes, Mrs Wilson was over the moon.

"I can't thank you enough, Kurt, you are an angel!" she shrilled happily as they walked back downstairs.

"Oh and you are a wonderful model, Anna," Kurt smiled brightly.

A tall man was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking rather nervous. "Oh, Robert! Have you still not gone in?" Anna asked exasperatedly.

The man turned to her with wide eyes. "Anna darling, you look beautiful!... and no I haven't…I wanted to try and stay away from Quentin Anderson,"

Anna tried very hard not to giggle. "Robert, you were the one who lost the bet, and now you'll have to pay the forfeit."

Mr Wilson sighed "Fine," and took his wife's arm, nodding at Kurt who let go but followed them.

As Mr Wilson came through the double doors, he looked around worriedly, until Anna rolled her eyes and dragged him off to talk with other couples around the room.

Kurt watched them go and smiled as he noticed the woman the couple had started up a conversation with was gesturing at Anna's dress. Good to know his skills were appreciated.

"Kurt!" he heard a yell from the other side of the room, and many parents looked up and glared disapprovingly.

"Oh here we go," he said as a short girl with crazy curls, not going by the dress code, ran towards him. Kurt braced himself as Bridget Anderson leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him so he had no choice but to grab her thighs, to make sure they wouldn't both go toppling to the ground. She pulled him into a hug. "Kurt I've missed you," she giggled.

"Bridget! Get off my boyfriend now!" Blaine shouted running over to them, a few Warblers following.

Bridget paid no attention but pulled back from the hug. "I want to know what Blaine's fussed about," she purred and pressed her mouth firmly to Kurt's. Kurt gave a muffled protest as she tried to open his mouth.

"Okay (Okay), that's enough," chuckled a voice out of Kurt's vision. Bridget was bodily pulled off him, her boots digging into his hips.

Kurt made a face at the taste of lip gloss and girl as all of the muttering couples turned back to their mingling.

Kurt looked over to where Bridget was standing, shit eat grin on her face, as Cooper stood behind her. It occurred to Kurt that he must have been the one who dragged her off him.

He felt a body pressed to his side as Blaine moved his head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Blaine's getting territorial!" Cooper sniggered and Bridget wacked him on the arm.

"Hey why did you hit me? It's your fault," Cooper exclaimed rubbing his arm and pouting.

"Yes I've done it before though" she countered still smiling. "Blaine understands that it means I like Kurt,"

"Yeah, probably a little too much liking for his taste," Wes laughed

Jeff ran over. "Guys we need to get into positions, first we are doing 'good ol' days', Come on! We need to go!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they ran after the Warblers, sitting down on the steps as Kurt sat just in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention," Mr Mayor said, speaking into the microphone set up near the edge of the stage. "Welcome to the 121st winter ball! Thank you for coming to celebrate this special day!" there was some polite clapping, while Bridget and Cooper 'whooed' from the back. Mr Mayor glared at the two, who merely looked away, whistling innocently.

"…So may I present to you all, our school show choir the Warblers," he nodded to the parents as one of the sound technicians ran over to grab the mic stand. There was silence and Jeff stood up, clearing his throat. Then, the humming started… slowly at first, and quietly. ( watch?v=Teon_ivCqk) (I really suggest that you listen to this while you read.)

Jeff started to rap the complicated lyrics as the Warblers clapped along.

**Up in the bar all smoking cigars  
While we were drinking Irish whiskey straight from the jar  
Talkin' 'bout them better days are not that far  
Whoever's coming back to mine you better bring the guitar**

Blaine jumped up from his seat on the steps and grabbed the guitar lent against the wall. He started to strum, along with the Warblers singing, as Nick took up the second verse.

**You play a sad song, yea sing it from the heart**  
**Tell a sad story, yea tell it from the start  
Pass me on the pain that you made into art  
Yea, piercin' through my skin like a heroin dart**

Nick and Jeff met each other at the top of the steps, smirking as they ran down to the bottom singing the next verse together. No one was quite sure how they did it but it worked.

**When someone's strummin' on the strings and they're spittin' things,  
Everybody's movin' groovin' vibes when the other sings  
They gon' kill you with their passion and their soul**

All the Warblers were on their feet**, **clapping along with the song, as the band took up the drum beat and the rest of the Warblers harmonized with the guitar and lyrics.****

When the first verse drops, you'll be fightin' back the tears and all  
While another man's crying in his beers and all  
While his woman's sayin' cheers to it all  
Ain't no shame in the game, just the way we were raised  
For all we sing about better days, better days

Oh, we'll remember this night when we're old and gray  
Cause in the future these will be the good ol' days  
Oh and we're arm in arm as we sing away  
In the future this will be the good ol' days

Blaine gave the guitar over to a guy who was standing next to the band, and then ran over to Kurt. The Warblers were now spreading out over the ball room, many parents and siblings clapping along.****

Ten o'clock and it's off, what started as a pub crawl  
Now we're all lost  
Better live it out tonight, tomorrow's gonna cost  
So get up on that piano boy and play your ass off  
You're playing real good, everybody sing along  
If your bang is out of beat, everybody move along  
Play us somethin' real we can hang our hopes on  
Sing a rebel song and watch us march along  
Won't you come along? (Oh, these times are hard)

Jeff jumped around the ballroom, thoroughly enjoying himself. He pointed to different random parents as he sang the names.

**Yeah, meet Jenny, meet Pete, meet Mary, meet Keith  
They're bustin' on the streets seven days a week  
Pay a pound, pay a penny, make it full or leave it empty  
They play, you listen, that's plenty  
It's two am now, we're dancing in the rain and uh  
Hanging out of each other like the pain is gone  
These are my people, these are my crowd  
And I'm never too proud to sing about**

Oh, we'll remember this night when we're old and gray  
Cause in the future these will be the good ol' days  
Oh and we're arm in arm as we sing away  
In the future these will be the good ol' days  
The good ol', the good ol' days [x8]

****

Oh I got the whole place singin' yea, singin' this song  
Even the old man there with the paddy hat on  
Singin'  
Jeff pointed to an old man over in the corner who didn't really seemed to be enjoying the song at all. The crowd of parents next to him however, roared with laughter.

**ooh ooh, come on sing it sing it, ooh ooh  
I got the whole place singin' yea, singin' this song  
Even the girl over there with the red dress on**

Kurt ran over to Mrs Wilson, who blushed and giggled as the rest of the crowd clapped.

**Singin' ooh ooh, she singin', ooh ooh  
Oh, I got the whole bar drinkin' yea, singin' these tunes  
And the guys over there with the big tattoos**

Nick jumped over the side of the stairs and landed next to a pair a security guards who were about a foot taller than him. He backed away quite quickly.

**Are singin' ooh ooh, drinkin' and singin', ooh ooh  
The emo girls with the college degrees  
And the tag along friends with the fake ID's  
Singin' ooh ooh**

Blaine ran over to a bunch of Crawford girls, who all giggled and batted their eyelashes at him.****

Oh and we're arm in arm as we sing away  
In the future these will be the good ol' days  
The good ol', the good ol' days [x8]

The groupcrowded back together in the middle of the room as Sebastian sang the last lines. **  
**

**The good ol' days, yeah  
The good ol' days**

The whole room clapped as Mr Mayor returned to the microphone, thanking the Warblers and announcing dinner. All the Warblers ran to their respective parents, gaining praise, and in some cases, confused looks, commenting on the performance.

Each family party was given a Number corresponding to what table they were at. Kurt glanced at the list that said 'Hummel: table 14'

Kurt was glad to see that their table was to be shared with Flint's family. At least there would be no awkward conversation.

Kurt glanced around the room as many of the guests were taking their seats, so Kurt could easily see all around the room. One of Wes' baby sister was crying while Mrs Montgomery bounced her up and down on her knee. God knows how that woman was still having children.

A few tables over from the Montgomery's was Sebastian talking to a young lady who seemed to be physically attached to her phone; she kept checking it every few seconds. Kurt knew that this was Julie, Sebastian nanny, although he didn't need one anymore. Kurt felt kind of sorry of Sebastian as there was no one else sitting with them, but just then, Sebastian and Julie broke into a fit of giggles together so Kurt looked away.

"I'm sorry Mr Mayor but we simply must sit with the Hummel's." Spoke a voice from behind him. Kurt jumped, and turned around to see Mr Anderson standing in a top hat and tails, a cane swinging from his left hand.

Mr Anderson was, in Kurt's mind, brilliantly mad. He would come out with the oddest questions and queries. He never cared what anyone else thought of him, and even if some people deliberately avoided him, he would always treat them the same. Like an incredibly dumb friend that forgot he was coming over for dinner.

"Come on dad, we can talk to Kurt's parents later… just please stop causing a fuss," Blaine pleaded, as he trailed after him.

"I certainly cannot, you should never introduce yourself to a person in between the hours of 8 and 10, bad things start at that time." Blaine rolled his eyes to the ceiling and huffed.

Cooper, who was smiling gently, faltered. "Wait… wasn't I born between those hours?"

Quentin glanced at his oldest child. "I rest my case,"

Kurt sniggered from where he stood, which made Quentin look around. "Kurt! My dear boy! How are you?" He moved forward, grabbed Kurt's shoulders, and kissed each cheek.

Kurt, who had met Mr Anderson a few times now smiled and said. "Oh, fine Sir, and you?"

Mr Anderson clapped his hands together "Marvellous, my boy. The stars are aligned and your little number was impressive, but tell me! Where is your father and Step-mother? I must welcome them into the family!" He shouted, joyously.

Just then, Burt came into sight, looking terribly out of place in his tux and no baseball cap.

"Hey bud… who's this?" He said raising an eyebrow at Mr Anderson, who held out a hand.

"Ah, Mr Hummel I presume? May I say that you and your son look nothing alike." He said smiling widely.

Burt frowned in confusion. "Yeah, well. He takes after his mother,"

Mr Anderson nodded still smiling. "Yes, genetics always have the best ideas,"

Before Burt could even ask what this meant, Mr Mayor rounded upon them. "If you'd be so kind gentlemen, would you _sit down_?" he asked shortly. Flint's family seemed to have got the message and moved over to the Andersons empty seats.

Only Carole was sat at the table, looking awkward as a tanned, short woman in a shocking lime green dress, stood next to her, talking a mild a minute.

"So as you can tell, I have not slept in 3 days and I am now running on caffeine…. Polar bears are cute!"

Carole nodded uncomfortably and gave a sigh of relief when she made eye contact with Burt.

Mr Anderson was instantly at the woman's side, as she giggled and lent against his side. "Mr Hummel may I present my wife, Lucy." Mr Anderson said with a smile, looking down at Lucy like she was the most precious thing in the world. Bridget and Blaine made a gagging sound behind their parents as everyone moved to sit down.

To Blaine's surprise, his parents were considerably normal for most of the dinner, asking polite questions about work and how everyone's lives were going.

Just as Blaine was about to relax and stop worrying about what was going to come out of his parent's mouths, the dreaded question came into light. "So Kurt, Blaine, how's the sex life?"

Kurt instantly flushed pink as Burt choked on his drink. Bridget and Cooper roared with laughter and Blaine dropped his head into his hands.

"Now, boys! It's nothing to be embarrassed about! It's very good for a relationship, we would know," Lucy batted her eyelashes at Quentin, who smirked. "… If you lovely people would excuse us," Quentin started, but suddenly Lucy was pulling him out of their seats, giggling as they ran back into the hall.

Copper and Bridget were still crying with laugher and Blaine looked up, to see Burt frowning in a confused and '_did that really just happen,' type_ of way

"I'm Sorry," Blaine moaned looking deploringly between Burt and Carole. "They're just a little…"

"Anderson," Burt said, a small smile forming over his lips.

Suddenly there was a high pitch squeaky noise as someone plugged the microphone in.

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time to announce the student awards. First we have the subject awards,"

These went rather quickly, with none of the winners being at all surprised. As Kurt had only been back for 3 weeks, he didn't expect to win anything academically, but he was proved wrong when his name was called to collect the junior's French award.

The student awards were much more interesting. Kurt and Blaine laughed as Wes stalked up to the steps grumpily to receive his "bossiest," award.

"And now for the best couple award!" Kurt felt Blaine's hand slide into his and squeeze, reassuringly. "With an outstanding number of votes, the winners are… Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Cheers erupted from all sides as Kurt pulled Blaine from his seat and they raced up the steps, grinning from ear to ear.

Mr Mayor handed Kurt the Microphone and Blaine the award. "Wow guys thank you we…"

"Fucking fags!" Everyone's eyes turned to snap at the door to see a greying man standing by the door of the hall . The security guards were on him in an instant.

Sebastian came bursting throw the crowd, Julie hot on his heels. "Dad what the hell are you doing here? I told you, you aren't allowed here anymore." Seb cried, anger in his face and obvious embarrassment.

"Sebby!" the seemingly drunk Mr Smythe croaked and Bastian winced at the name.

"Martin," Julie warned in a dangerous voice.

"Leave dad, you're ruining our evening, and Kurt's speech." Sebastian glared at the drunk man.

Mr Smythe's eyebrows rose. "Kurt… K…urt, kur…t! ahh,"

Sebastian's eyes widened, _no! He couldn't have remembered_

"Kurt that _boy _you like," Mr Smythe said _way _too loudly. "He's the one you write about in that fucking journal of yours! HE'S THE PIECE OF SHIT THAT-"

"Whack!" Mr Smythe fell to the floor unconscious, as Quentin Anderson lowered the cane he had just hit Mr Smythe with.

"Awful racket he was making... Did we miss something?" Mr Anderson said, smiling, however it didn't reach his eyes.

Lucy tapped him on the shoulder, pointing at Mr Wilson, who tried to sneak back into the crowd. "ah! Robert don't we have a forfeit to arrange for you?" Quentin called over the crowd.

"Bastian?" Juile said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian shrugged it off, running as fast as he could for his dorm, tears in his eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Wow this chapter has taken me a long time, I'm still not sure if it flows properly anyway… tell me what you think in a review, what will be everyone's reaction. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, hi guys! I'm sorry this has taken a while. Has it been too long? do you want quicker updates?**

Previously

"Kurt that _boy _you like," Mr Smythe said _way _too loudly. "He's the one you write about in that fucking journal of yours! HE'S THE PIECE OF SHIT THAT-"

"Whack!" Mr Smythe fell to the floor unconscious, as Quentin Anderson lowered the cane he had just hit Mr Smythe with.

"Awful racket he was making... Did we miss something?" Mr Anderson said, smiling, however it didn't reach his eyes.

Lucy tapped him on the shoulder, pointing at Mr Wilson, who tried to sneak back into the crowd. "ah! Robert don't we have a forfeit to arrange for you?" Quentin called over the crowd.

"Bastian?" Juile said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian shrugged it off, running as fast as he could for his dorm, tears in his eyes.

Chapter 15

It was almost half-past seven in the morning before Kurt felt he couldn't just lie in bed anymore. He sat up carefully, making sure that he didn't wake Blaine. He wasn't ready to talk to him about everything yet, though he took it as a good sign that they had fallen asleep together. No words had been exchanged and the atmosphere had been a little tense through the night, but considering that one of their best friends had (sort of) admitted to being in love with Kurt, it was the best that he could hope for.

Still in his pyjama's, Kurt exited the room, not before pulling on a hoodie and a pair of slippers. You never know what you can find on the floor of the dorms especially after a big, stressful event like the Winter Ball.

Kurt made his way down the halls slowly, not really thinking about where he was going, thoughts rolling around in his head. Sebastian had a crush on him. No, that wasn't strong enough…. Seb was in _love_ with him.

It couldn't be right. Sebastian wasn't that type of person. He slept around and was basically a 'Man Whore'. Not that Kurt judged him for it. It was just something that came with 'the Sebastian package of friendship'. The snarky comments, the flirting with everyone and everything that moved… it was all what you expect from Sebastian. Not falling in love!

Kurt pricked up his ears. He could hear music. Soft, tinkling music, yet with a deep sound that gave it heart. He definitely recognized the sound, it was a harp.

The only room that had a harp was the choir room, though he didn't think anyone in the school could play one.

Running to the doorway, Kurt looked in and stopped abruptly, making the person that sat at the harp jump and play the wrong string. They both cringed at the sound it made and Sebastian looked up from the instrument nervously.

It was clear to Kurt that Sebastian had hardly slept, if at all. There were dark circles under his wide, blood shot eyes. The room was tense.

"…Hi," Kurt said softly. Sebastian jerked and stared down at the floor, as if Kurt had shouted at him. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"I…"

"Look…"

They both stopped. They were normally so in sync, understanding what each other were thinking. They were best friends, brothers.

"You…um, you play the harp?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded "Yeah, ever since…freshmen year,"

"We could have used that in a performance," Kurt said lightly brushing his fingers along the top of the instrument.

"It's kind of embarrassing…"

They both lapsed into silence again.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sebastian looked up; his eyes puffy with the lack of sleep. "Is what true?" He sneered.

"Don't play games with me, Bastian! Is what your father said true?" Kurt said sharply.

Sebastian looked away from Kurt's gaze. "Yes.."

Kurt lifted his head up, his neck stretched out, giving himself height. "How long?"

"A while," Sebastian muttered because he _really_ didn't want to tell this story.

"Sebastian, how long?" Kurt persisted.

o/O\o

freshmen year

Sebastian's stomach was teeming with butterflies. Today was the day. He was going to ask Kurt on a date. The boy he had been crushing on for almost 6 months. He had picked out his favourite clothes, spent half an hour doing his hair in the mirror and now he was walking down the corridor, with a bunch of flowers in one hand, and wiping the other on his trousers.

He had it all planned out, his Mum would drive them to Breadsticks and if the weather was nice they would go and sit in the park across the road from the restaurant, and Sebastian could push Kurt on the swing. And maybe he might even get to kiss Kurt. Oh it would be wonderful.

Bastian had to stop himself from giggling out loud. He felt like he was floating down the corridor, until he banged shoulders with Trent.

"Ow, Bastian, watch where you're going!" Trent glared at his best friend, rubbing his abused shoulder.

"Sorry, T!" Seb called and stopped sill, a wide smile on his face. "Hey, um, do you know where Kurt is?" he asked Trent, blushing slightly

"Um, yeah. He's waiting outside of the office for Blaine. He gets his test results back today. I don't get why Kurt's so confident about it, there's no way he's going to pass."

Sebastian smiled, tightening his grip on the flower bouquet. "Well, that's Kurt for you!" Sebastian really couldn't stop smiling as he walked away to the office.

Just as he was about to reach the corridor, he heard Kurt's voice echo through the empty space. "Well?"

Sebastian poked his head around the corner, just in time to see Blaine hold up a piece of paper and Kurt immediately squealed with delight and pulled a grinning Blaine into a hug.

Sebastian's heart jumped with delight. _Good for Blaine _he thought, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling of jealously in the back of his brain.

He was about the step out to congratulate Blaine, as Kurt pulled back from the hug, but one thing stopped him.

Kurt was moving back into Blaine's grasp, and their faces were getting closer and closer and… their lips met.

o/O\o

"I didn't want to mess up yours and Blaine's relationship. I couldn't _tell _you. I'm sorry Kurt. I know it just causes drama! But I… I'm in love with you," Sebastian choked on his tears and he finished telling Kurt his story.

Kurt just stared at him blankly, his heart sinking with a guilty feeling.

"Just… say something Kurt, please," Sebastian pleaded, looking up at Kurt.

"I… I don't know what to say Sebastian." Kurt breathed.

There was a dull silence and then, spoken so softly, that Kurt wasn't even sure that he had heard right.

"… Say… you love me back,"

Kurt firmly shook his head. "No, I can't do that,"

"You- you don't have to mean it, I just…"

"No Sebastian, it won't help if I lie to you… You need to get over it,"

"I CAN'T!" The strangled yell shocked Kurt to look at Sebastian properly for the first time. There was anger in his face and he clenched his fists, shaking them as he stood up from the harp's stool.

Sebastian spoke again with his soft voice. "I've been trying to get over you for almost 3 years, Kurt. I get why you can't be with me… It just hurts. I'm _really _sorry for all the trouble that this has caused. My fucking idiot of a father came and shitted up my life even more then I already have! It's all my fault!"

"Hey now! It's not your fault-"

"I'm the only one who has disappointed you since you got back," Sebastian interrupted, slumping down on to one of the couches.

"That's not true, I-"

"I was stupid enough to take a knife to McKinley,"

"But you-"

"And I took it out and threatened the director guy with it,"

"…wait,"

"I didn't even think about the police being able to do anything about it,"

"Bastian you'll be _okay_." Kurt cut in, grabbing hold of Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian stopped his ranting and took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm just… I'm so so sorry Kurt! I'm sorry for everything," Sebastian's voice quivered.

Kurt kneeled down to Sebastian's eye level, still grasping his shoulders. "Seb… Come on,"

Sebastian's eyes shot open "What?"

"Get up," Kurt said, physically pulling Sebastian to his feet. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

Kurt felt Sebastian stop in the doorway.

"you're … holding my hand?" Sebastian said in a breathy whisper, wide eyes staring at their interlocked hands.

"Yes I am," Kurt agreed and pulled Sebastian out of the choir room.

"Kurt? Kurt, where are we going?" Sebastian moaned as he was dragged through the corridor and up the stairs.

He was tired as he hadn't slept much the night before. Only managing to drift off when Trent, getting annoyed with the little whimpers coming from Sebastian's duvet cave, had got up and moved over to Sebastian's bed and held him tightly until he fell asleep. Sebastian had left the room that morning before Trent woke up.

"I am going to prove to you just how much we all respect you and love you." Kurt said stopping in front of a dorm room. Kurt wrapped on the door, dropped (Sebastian's hand and waited. A sleepy, tousled hair Wes answered the door.

"Hum? Kurt… Seb it's too early," Wes muttered, suppressing a yawn. Kurt snapped his fingers loudly in front of Wes' face and Wes blinked, grabbing the door frame in his tired stupor.

"Wesley! I want you to get all the Warblers into the choir room in the next 20 minutes." Kurt said.

"What….why?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I think we need a team talk," Kurt said grinning slightly.

o/O\o

Blaine woke up to an empty room and cool sheets. He didn't blame Kurt for needing some space, after all Seb had been one of their best friends. He _still _was one of their best friends, and Blaine was sure that a silly little crush wouldn't get in the way.

After lying in bed for far too long, Blaine got dressed, having a fight with the pair of jeans that he was putting on, only to realize that they were Kurt's. _Well_, he thought, _at least I'm not getting fatter_.

A knock came at the door and Blaine looked up to see Kurt opening it, giving him a small smile.

"Hey Kurt!" he said brightly.

"Hi Sweetie… urm, I think you and Seb need to talk," Kurt said gesturing to Sebastian who had stopped in the doorway.

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together as he flopped down on to the bed. "We do? But this hasn't got anything to do with me, if you guys have sorted it out, then that's…great,"

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Sebastian to pull him into the room, standing in front of Blaine. He then stood by the side of them both. "I want you, Blaine, to convince Seb that you're not gonna punch him in the face every time you see each other," he huffed and stepped back to watch the oncoming bromance scene.

Blaine looked up, right into Sebastian's face, suddenly aware of the height difference between to two of them.

Blaine nodded licking his lips in a kind of seriously determined way, that mad Sebastian crack a smile.

"Okay, I'm not gonna punch you _every_ time we see each other but, um, there is one thing I need to do," Blaine said in a soft cocky voice.

Before Kurt or Sebastian could object, Blaine's curled up fist shot towards Sebastian's face. Sebastian was hurled backward by the force of the blow to his left cheek. Kurt's shout of "Blaine!" went unnoticed by Sebastian as he crashed into the door frame and he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

"Blaine! What the hell?!" Kurt said, rounding on Blaine who was massaging his knuckles.

Blaine raised his hands in an innocent gesture. "What? I promised I'm not going to punch him every time I see him… I just wanted to punch him once!"

Kurt shook his head, trying to keep the smile off his face. "I cannot believe you!"

Blaine grinned at him, and walked over to Sebastian, still slumped on the wall. He grabbed Sebastian by the hand and pulled him up.

"You alright buddy?" Blaine asked Sebastian, and Sebastian nodded shakily, still a little wary of Blaine.

"Great, because I don't care that you have a crush on my boyfriend, I trust him and I trust you, Besides, you've got excellent taste," Sebastian grinned at him and nodded.

"Hey Seb?" Kurt spoke from behind them both. "I get that we're all cool with this and shit… but I thought you were dating Trent?"

**And I think I will leave it there! He he! I like that ending of the chapter. Now for an important notice.**

**In around two weeks I will be starting my GCSEs so I don't know how often I will get to update this or the sequels hopefully I don't think it will be too bad but I'm not sure what to expect.**

**But I will not abandon this or anything else. So keep reviewing and tell me what you think?**

**What should happen to Sebastian? Do you think all has been forgiven? Tell me in a review! **


End file.
